Between Mountain and Sea
by Sorcerer's Familiar
Summary: True peace is a rare miracle and, in the months after a great demon was held at bay, life has returned at Tarikihogan, but all is not well. From beyond, the alliance of infernal power bears forth and now love must contend with chaos and dancing shadows.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ah! My Goddess or any of its related characters or copyrights. These are the property of Kosuke Fujishima, Kodasha's _Afternoon_ and their respective affiliates

Between Mountain and Sea

Chapter 1: Advent of Shadows

The darkness wavered, swam, grew translucent then finally resolved into the familiar sight of the ceiling. Soft brown eyes turned with a small sigh to find the light of morning seeping through the window. A soft smile moulded his lips as he reclined deeper into the warm quilt; a sweet lethargy tempting back towards the world of dreams until a small thought brought him back. It was Friday. Yes, it was Friday and his day off which, until Chihiro decided otherwise, effectively gave him a long weekend but it was not this that drew his concern. On Thursday, with a gentle smile, Belldandy had suggested having dinner in their garden the next day; a treat which would involve some of her finest recipes, permitting that the weather was agreeable. This event was the point of his concern as a lunch would mean that all members of their household would be present, including Skuld; Bell's temperamental younger sister who had not spoken or had avoided him since Tuesday……..His features grew weary as a groan escaped; testament to the memory of his latest close encounter with the youngest goddess and the cause of his apprehension. Oh yes,…….Tuesday…..

In truth it had not been a particularly exceptional day to begin with; work went well and he came home as usual. Dinner was delicious, Belldandy's mastery never failing to satisfy him, but it was when he helped in returning the dishes to the kitchen that he thanked her. He recalled a faint warmth creeping into her cheeks as she thanked him then, quickly, kissed him gently upon the cheek. His visage growing crimson while his heart rumbled within, Keiichi smiled then left to collect a pack of batteries left in the tea room. This event, unfortunately, for him had not gone unseen as Skuld had been passing just in time to see Keiichi say something; Belldandy's kiss surreptitiously watched from behind a door. Her passions inflamed, the angered and suspicious deity had then followed the young man back to his room; her trademark bug hammer in hand. It was as he opened his door that she struck. Accusations on her lips, the long instrument bounced off his head and he fell with a cry which softened into a confused moan. The indignant goddess would have struck a second time had not the sudden rush and unfurling of ebony wings stopped the arc of the weapon; black, armoured fingers closing around the shaft then gently, but firmly, lifting it away from her. Skuld spluttered in shock then jumped back to look upon the winged being that had intervened.

Nearly three months ago, at the behest of the Daimakaichou, the Hasatan had dispatched a great demon to Nekomi. Mephistopheles, of vast power and calculating mien, had almost destroyed the union between Bell and himself; a fact not helped by his willing participation under a deep enchantment. It was during this strange and dark time that the demon had bequeathed a gift to assist in the goddesses defeat; an angel, touched by darkness and remade in a demonic vision. This spirit he named Virtues Apostate and it was Keiichi to whom she had bonded as her egg passed his lips. This angel, though steeped in shadow, had yet retained some of her former grace in the five centuries since she had been torn from her original Valkyrie partner and now dwelled within the mortal; a dark angel of fearsome visage yet gentle, if perhaps a little sterner, mien. The same angel met Skuld's gaze with a questioning look; angelic and demonic eyes peering at her like a teacher with a disruptive pupil. Skuld, having seemingly forgotten of K1's new companion, forgot herself.

"K..Keiich!!??? How dare you!...you….you….that's not fair! You can't do this!..."

It was this, a sudden spark of fear and alarm, that brought Noble Scarlet out; a swirl of ivory feathers and dancing blonde locks before the smaller angel rose up and forward. She cruised towards the source of her partner's consternation; closing the distance before she stopped. The anger of her partner echoed in indignation as she glared up at the larger angel, who turned her stern gaze towards the cherubic being. Noble Scarlet, having matured with her goddess, had grown greatly but was still only half the size of a fully matured angel, as seen in the creature that now hovered before a groaning, disorientated Keiichi. This difficult situation endured for several minutes, like gunfighters of the old west, as they peered at each other down the corridor until, halfway between them, a door slid open and the platinum haired Norn peered out, asking what all the noise had been about. Slowly her gaze turned from one angel to the other as both exchanged hostile scrutiny before Urd fell back into her room, the house filled with rich, deep laughter; the hilarity drawing tears from perfect blue eyes. That had ended the apparent stand off, if it had been that, and he did return the hammer but Skuld had taken it to heart; her silence perhaps being once of the reasons behind Bell's idea for Friday. He groaned once more before rising, rubbing the back of his neck while hoping that Skuld had gotten it out of her system before it stained their already tempestuous relationship.

The day passed without any particular problems. Urd spent some time lounging in front of her favoured soaps before returning to her room while Belldandy hung out washing under a warm blue sky; the sun's radiance seeming to infuse the weaving linen. Later she left on an errand down to Nekomi to pick up several sweet pastries while Keiichi, growing anxious as the clock ticked towards dinner, occupied himself with his bike's maintenance. Skuld had been seen little and was now in occupied in her own room; her countenance still bearing a certain cold discontent. Some time later, Bell returned and soon the rich fragrances food being prepared crept out of the kitchen; scents that K1 found familiar as his anxiety grew still. It would seem silly to be so flustered over a meal, which he should be looking forward to, but he wondered if perhaps he had broken some rule about their…….._his_ winged companion to so anger the goddess of the future. Had he been the one to forget himself in that pained moment?, or maybe Skuld had frightened herself in how quickly things spiralled beyond what she had wanted. Yesterday he had asked Bell if he should make the first move, despite Skuld's actions, but she had advised against it; understanding that her young sister must see through her own misdeed or as Urd put it, injecting her own precise view, that Skuld couldn't bop people around as she once did. Though both agreed that the next day would be a good opportunity to clear the air. Yes…yes, he hoped things would go well; the recent spat with Skuld being cosmetic in comparison to what had transpired since the conflict with the dread Mephistopheles. Rising, he washed oily residue from himself before walking around to the front of their home. Peering out beyond the walls of Tarikihogan, Nekomi lay under the firmament with deceptive tranquillity; the latter afforded by distance while the wind occasionally bore the bustling ambience up to the temple. The first bronze had begun to creep into the sun's golden visage as he let his mind wonder for a moment knowing that the world beyond, seemingly unchanging in almost four years, had in truth been a shifting realm, especially now. Things were not as they were for them since the Daimakaichou had, seemingly, invited another dark power to Nekomi. This alliance, borne of an old friendship, now invited the _Magnum Infernalis Imperium_ to contend against the goddesses with equal claim and authority; the Mephistophilis clad in the mantle of the Infernal Empire, bearing the will of the Hasatan. And so, they had not one, but two great enemies; the seeming peace rich with the promise of further trouble from Nifilheim and the Empire. He leant against a wooden beam; his eyes pensive as he understood that the prospect of future encounters would unnerve many, Skuld's brittle mood perhaps just one way of dealing with that fear and, of course, there was his own predicament………He sighed and turned from the panorama; hopefully this peace would last and if not, then they would overcome…….hopefully.

The afternoon was drawing to a close when Bell asked the others to make preparations for their meal; Keiichi trying to ease the sudden knot of tension in his stomach as he eased on a new shirt. Moving through the house, he found that the goddesses had already made their way outside; a path he followed with some trepidation until the garden opened before him. In the shadow of their home, a large round table had been set with all appropriate utensils; his attention drawn to the tempting delicacies upon it, sweet rich scents blending with the familiar ambience of the temple garden. Belldandy was seating herself as Urd had already taken her place and, inevitably, there was Skuld; the goddesses present, as were their angels…… Trying to hide his surprise, he approached with a disarming smile; Belldandy delighted as he beheld the rich variety before him. Holy Bell seemed to echo these thoughts with a sweet smile.

"Belldandy it……it's wonderful; you've outdone yourself today, thank you."

"My thanks, dear. Please sit and enjoy, though the beef may be a bit hot."

He sat and was ready to begin when something odd stirred him to thought. Looking around, he found his girlfriend peering at him with a warm, expectant expression. His eyes found Skuld, who seemed to be focused on nothing in particular then Urd; her gaze more questioning than expectant while Keiichi wondered what was wrong. Embarrassment beginning to creep into his cheeks, Belldandy availed him of the problem; her voice soft like spring breeze.

"Keiichi, my dear, would Virtues Apostate not also like to share in our company; I'm sure she would enjoy meeting the others."

A seemingly obvious fact drew his attention and his embarrassment grew deeper before he uttered his reply; the question of etiquette hurrying to be corrected, though anxiety only seemed to creep higher."

"Ah…aha….of course, sorry, Bell I'd forgotten. I think that would be a nice idea."

For a moment he seemed unsure of how to do it then, with a flurry of purple-tipped, ebony feathers, a visage framed with tresses looked down upon them; dimorphic eyes gliding over the assemblage before a soft smile warmed her lips. Despite the marked juxtapose between the dark angel and her partner, Belldandy was a vision of sincerity.

"She is beautiful, Keiichi. Though light is often hard to see, it is there. I am happy for you two." Holy Bell's eyes, sparkling and warm, spoke of welcome. Urd, who in truth had been waiting for this moment, smiled and greeted the angelic entity. The goddess's intrigue was matched in World of Elegance who smiled and nodded, their estimation of her not as quick as Belldandy. Skuld and Noble Scarlet offered a quiet welcome, though distracted. Soon after, they eat well beneath a sky of burgeoning orange and violet; conversation warm, though Skuld had remained reserved as she made her way through two courses. By the third course, a rich gateaux with strawberries, things had started to ease as Skuld spoke with Urd, then vied with her for a second helping. As they crossed swords…….or rather spoons, Bell quietly pointed out to K1 an emerging star in the heavens. The meal had gone well so far, though his heart jumped when Skuld turned to him and spoke; her features passive before softening.

"Keiichi, I….I'm sorry that I struck you and let things get out of hand. We are both sorry but….but…but I forgot what I was doing and didn't think. We apologize."

With that she bowed her head slightly as her angel followed. K1, taken aback at how easily it had come, was quick to accept. Relieved that the tension of previous days had passed he answered.

"I accept, Skuld, and I know that I….I mean, we didn't mean to frighten you, it's just that you…eh…kinda took me by surprise and I'm still learning myself." Turning his hand back, he knew that the ebony winged angel agreed and he smiled.

"We know that what happened got a bit out of control, so please don't fret over it."

She nodded as Urd smiled softly as she raised a glass of sake to her lips; affording a small wink to K1 as the liquid splashed across her palette. Turning, Belldandy was pleased as her sister had continued to mature. Keiichi met her eyes and his heart began to dance.

"Thank you, I know that Skuld can be difficult but she does occasionally need a guiding hand. I'm sorry if the last few days have been uncomfortable; I know that you have felt a little apprehensive with your angel."

_Angel_. That word still caused a little wonder at how he had changed, and without any difficulties as he had seen in the past, as partner to a symbiotic sprit. He nodded in agreement.

"I know Bell, it's just that sometimes I forget; that…that sweet warmth within really does blend in once you experience it for a time. I hope we do what's best for her; I know that bonding isn't the easiest thing to do……"

The goddess glanced at the angel and smiled; her expression knowing as K1 wondered what she had seen.

"I think you may be closer than you first imagine."

"But how would…I….oh…" His utterances subsided as the testament to Bell's words were found. It was so close that he had missed it; a seemingly natural reaction that he hadn't noticed until now. As he spoke to Skuld he had raised his left hand while the angel lowered hers, entwining as he accepted the goddess's apology on their behalf. His eyes fell on their embrace and he was quietly surprised, it had seemed almost instinctive a few minutes ago as he could now feel the warmth of her fingers. His eyes turned back to Bell, her gaze quietly joyous; her words a melody of insight.

"One body, one heart, my love……………………………"

The dinner had been a success as all testified, and both K1 and Skuld had managed to patch up their relationship until, of course, Skuld felt her protective passions start to boil again. Once they had cleaned and packed away the dishes, Urd spoke of going out to get one or two herbs from a late night pharmacy, while Skuld would be taking Banpei over to see Sentaro. Belldandy would also be going out later and it was as she watched Skuld leave that her eyes rose to the sky; the fading light conjuring forth a rich crimson, the sky, land and sea enveloped in blood…….She turned, wondering if Keiichi would like to go for a morning walk tomorrow, when something stirred her attention. Lending her senses to the air, a faint sound met her ears; distant but growing. The sound seemed to be a rapid crackling, like hail stones striking a road or nails dropped on a wooden floor…..closer and closer, faster and faster until it came to her……..She spun, her tresses dancing, to find...nothing. Only the path to the gate met her scrutiny and she sighed, the first concern darkening her brow.

------------------------------------------

There is darkness. A voice, harsh and resonant, fills it. The darkness stirs and rises up, assuming three forms; their eyes luminous like radiant gems. The voice speaks, bequeathing instruction to these shadows; their wholly purpose malign.

"Seek them out. Harry them, war with them and lure them forth to the place of my choosing. Bring them to me……….."

------------------------------------------

The evening progressed; the crimson mantle cast by the fading light yielding to the black of night as stars twinkled in the clear heavens. Making her way back through the suburbs in which Urd had found the convenient little shop, a small bag testifying to her purchase, she let her mind wonder if a particular show would be cancelled, then if Skuld had learned something from her recent spat………..and of course there was Keiichi . Her thoughts dancing as she turned down a street; the houses on either side familiar as she often arrived and departed from here, it was the thought of K1 and his, seeming, angel which intrigued her. Alone in her journey, she wondered how the demon had done such……or rather why. The poisonous logic of his machinations had been apparent for some time, in that this strange union may serve another purpose…..or at least she suspected. If……

It was then that her senses availed her of something that had been pestering for maybe five, nearly ten minutes. It had been ineffable at first, a thing she could dismiss, but as she continued it could no longer be denied. The world around her had changed, and not by her own will. It was relatively late in the evening but silence held sway; the street devoid of people. The sound of traffic seemed distant, almost muffled and even the air seemed to grow still; her steps the only break in the silence. She did not allow her concern to show as her eyes scrutinized the shadows, trying to discern the origin of this most subtle enchantment. It was then that something stirred someway behind her and her ears picked up another's step; the rhythm heavy and sharp. The sound gaining, she continued walking; her thoughts curious as to what or who would be following her and if she should defend herself. She turned slowly, her eyes narrowed to her pursuer; her bronze visage questioning the shadows until it emerged.

The sound had become clearer, seeming to strangely echo, as the shadows yielded to an extraordinary, and withering, sight. The creature seemed to be a horse, though entirely devoid of flesh; a living, moving skeleton with eyes of luminous crimson. The great mount's bone contrasted with the rider; a figure atop a harness, clad in armour like the knights of old Europe, the metal black. The helmet's visor was closed, but from within two purple eyes beheld her; the goddess's attention drawn to the long lance held in one armoured hand. Her gaze flicked back to the armoured countenance as the creature stopped and for a moment only the sound of her breath met her ears. The silence was broken was the Norn spoke out, a tension building as she tried to discover why it was here, though the weapon spoke of little otherwise.

"What are you?...Why have you been following me?" Her queries were answered; the voice a hollow, empty rasp from behind the visor as the rider returned with its own question.

"Thou art Urd, Norn of the past, kin to Belldandy and Skuld?" Her eyes narrowed in suspicion; her flesh tense as she prepared herself...

"Yes, I am." The sound bereft of warmth.

It was then the great mount rose up suddenly, a cry cutting through the urban valley, as the long jaw opened. Descending, the pair launched into a charge; the figure levelling its weapon upon the goddess. Urd's reaction was swift as her enemy was upon her in moments; missing the thrust of the weapon by jumping back, she then vaulted up over the creature. Her satisfaction momentary as, with fearful speed, the tip swung up and over in an arc before emitting a burst of energy; the shot grazing her before the top of a street lamp vanished in a purple explosion. Landing close by, she grimaced before the arc of fingers yielded lighting. The power struck, but not before it raised the long weapon as a shield. The shot's impact forced it back, though most of it had been expended on the rider's weapon; smoke rising from both the mount and rider as they steadied then charged, opening fire. Urd managed to catch the first two with a shield, dodge the third then attack; her own anger sparking.

"Okay, if you want to throw that thing around so badly then I'll happily oblige!"

Raising her fist as she narrowly dodged a blast, the sky ruptured and a jagged thunder bolt fell upon the creature as it advanced; a explosion, flash and a veil of smoke yielding to find her enemy scattered in the ground. The lance had been sunk at an angle into the road, the rider lay motionless nearby and the bony mount was, literally, in pieces. Urd afforded herself a brief smile before surveying her opponent. Victorious, she was weary of further attack. When no other attackers appeared, she turned quickly and was about to take flight when a sharp, metallic sound caught her ear. Turning with narrow eyes, she gritted her teeth. A hand was moving, opening, closing until suddenly the rider sat up; those purple eyes fixed on her as the horse's bones rose up, weaving together before the mount was again moving. A unseen force plucked the lance from the round to return it to the rider and in one, swift movement, it was seated; swinging the mount around before coming at her again.

"You gotta be kidding me on" Her whispered frustration lost to the air as she hovered before her attacker, then flew back and, spying another small street, whizzed down it; the sound of clattering hooves not far behind. Her platinum locks dancing in the air, she hurriedly put together a plan; she couldn't leave this thing around to cause havoc. Trying to figure out why it was here, she resolved to lead it away from the suburbs………..

------------------------------------------

Skuld's cheeks felt hot; a sweet flame seeming untouched by the cool night air. The world slipping past seemed strangely invigorating as her hair danced in the wind, her heart taking flight amongst the distant stars. Yes…..tonight had been very, very nice. They had kissed…….well….not exactly….he had kissed her on the cheek, but very close to the lips; warm and soft as he leant over slightly from his bike. She grinned…..yes, it had been a wonderful evening. Turning, Banpei rolled down through a path not far from the Mahara shrine, a favoured spot when they went out. The path wasn't too narrow, with uncultivated land all around; trees and bushes that followed her all the way down. Stopping for a moment, Skuld quickly began to input commands; the necessary variations to make Banpei ready for urban travel seen as the tyres lowered, suspension increased and the seat rose. She was about to go when a sound flowed down the path with the wind, a harsh, low rasp. With a sudden curiosity, she turned and beheld nothing. The path was empty and quiet. Skuld turned back and something startled her; the bushes weaving as the sound of movement soon found a deep, angry snarl meeting her ears. Skuld cried out then, with wide eyes, saw two brilliant pools returning her gaze. It was then that, with a great force, she hit the accelerator and sped down the path. Peering over her shoulder, she gasped with fear as a shape emerged, then started to bound after her; its eyes fixed upon the speeding goddess and robot. Afraid, no, increasingly terrified as she thrust onward; her mind a hundred fragments as she tried to identify the creature……what was it? What had she done to be chased? Why was it here? She glanced over her shoulder through streaming locks and found it…………..gone? Fixing her eyes on the path, she was about to turn towards home when the world suddenly sprang out at her; her heart seizing within. In the moments she had to turn, she beheld it.

It was huge. A lithe, powerful form beneath a rich fur, like a tiger though the head was a tapering reptilian beak, fangs flashing, while the crest was a pair of slender, curving horns. It bore down upon her with a roar…….

She cried and rent the steering; narrowly avoiding it as she shot from the path into the trees. Shuddering as Banpei crossed the uneven ground, she clenched the steering, avoiding trees and ploughing through shrubbery; losing sight of the path as her enemy's cry echoed through the darkness. Onwards she sped, trying to lose the creature as she zigzagged through the darkness, the moon's radiance lost beneath the canopy, pressing the small, but powerful engine for thrust. Her breath caught when she saw it approaching; a predator who marked its prey with luminous eyes. As it neared she turned swiftly, clipping a branch before rising then falling. They rumbled onwards as suddenly the trees thinned out and a small outcrop jutted out over a small clearing. With no real option, a wide eyed Skuld soared through the air with a cry before landing, suspension groaning, then scooting off further. After a short time, the scooter slowed, then stopped. Skuld tried to catch her breath; her thoughts composed enough to wonder if the creature had been lost; the last she had seen of it being before her impromptu flight. In the distance, the trees yielded to a road which she knew passed through the suburbs and adjacent to a dried canal bed

. The solution at hand, the young deity was suddenly drawn to a flashing symbol upon the control screen; the image followed with a sharp bleeping sound. The message clear and familiar.

PROXIMITY WARNING…………..PROXIMITY WARNING...PROX

She spun, eyes wide to find nothing. Confounded, a piece of bark clattering against Banpei's helmet offered the answer; her lips trembling as she realised. Her eyes shot up the tree next to her and found it, the beast with a luminous gaze, latched on to the side of the trunk many feet up. It snarled and Skuld took flight again, the thing pouncing off its perch to follow. Soon they broke though the trees and hit the road. The creature, advancing, was met with a shrill cry.

"Banpei! Smoke screen port fire!"

Upon her words, a canister shot open and all behind them vanished in a thick, black screen. Her eyes finding no movement, she was caught with a start as the cloud was suddenly engulfed by flame. The creature emerging unstopped as a long gout of fire shot from its jaws. Her features twisted in shock, she took Banpei off the road; the pair landing in the dry canal bed as they continued on, their pursuer hot on their tracks.

--------------------------------------------

The goddess of the present was locking up a silent "Whirl-Wind" with a melody on her lips; Chihiro's small request to set up new pamphlets in the reception now complete. Turning the keys, she turned and stepped down as a faint breeze danced through her locks. Looking up, she smiled softly at the moon's radiance; Luna's light casting shadows across the neighbourhood. Leaving, it was a soft, almost ineffable sensation that slowed her step until she stood motionless. Her senses seemed ill at ease as the silence endured; a remarkable thing despite the lateness of the hour. The intrigue shifted to concern as this serenity seemed out of place; a fact she allowed her power to probe before she walked further.

It had been watching her, following her every movement since it arrived and continued its secret scrutiny even as a soft power danced through the air.

The wind resonated with her curious thoughts and her gaze rose to a line of power cables which crossed above the road, not far from her. Her eyes found nothing, and yet a momentary flicker of power sparked a closer scrutiny; her lips whispering forth a crackle of power which stirred something as the air shimmered then resolved itself. A shape hung from the line, akin to a huge bat, wings folded, while its face was lost to deeper shadow; four bright eyes peering down, her suspicions confirmed. She was cautious as the creature must know that it has been spotted, her mind preparing for the worst if it could not be avoided. Then a light flickered in the darkness around the head and a thin beam of energy scarred concrete before she quickly dodged it. A second beam faltered on a shield as she turned her gaze to this strange being. Rising up slightly, her words were borne of a tempered resolve.

"Why do you watch me? What have I done to merit this attack?" Her questions were not answered and it was only as the creatures wings unfurled, taking flight above that the true appearance was revealed. Great wings sloped down into a wolves head, yet the ears were much longer and slender; the body powerful, though slim with arms and digitigrades legs. Four eyes did not leave her, a fifth the apparent source of that powerful beam. Rising further, its wings drew back further then quickly closed; the attack a cutting wind which the goddess vanished in. Materialising in flight, still desiring to know why this strange being was so intent on attack, she gestured and a sudden energy shot was narrowly missed as it soared higher. Retorting with a beam, she knew that it could be the work of another; her defence slipping into a gust of wind which sent it tumbling back, down then shooting up. Suspicious, she watched as the entity turned and flew off before resolving to follow; intent on ensuring that no others would be harmed in this latest encounter.

------------------------------------------------

Beneath a clear sky each sought to overcome their adversary. Through the night, streaming light and dancing shadows, they each tried to understand what was transpiring as hundreds of possibilities raced behind focused eyes and wind caressed faces. Their enemies, of strange purpose and fearsome mien, were unrelenting as they followed their tasks to completion. As the goddesses were taken further away, each one intently focused, it was Belldandy who soared beneath ebony skies wondering if this was but a gesture, a prelude before other more fearful things.

---------------------------------------------------

The darkness lingers here, but not as absolute as it once was. The shadows are stretched by three images of dancing sound and light; windows upon the three harried deities and their enemies as they weave through the town, a secret audience in which only one is privy to a greater design. Reclined upon a dark throne, a sole figure surveys the pursuits with a growing satisfaction; closer and closer until the purpose of their flight will become clear. Now is not the time yet and it continues to watch, with eyes like dancing flame………….

--------------------------------------------------

Finally the maze of suburbia ended; the uniform homes yielding to another structure far greater that those it over shadowed in day and night. The shopping centre Ginsei Kyuuden, not far from the more commercial districts, rose up before her. Darting across a canal bridge which led into the complexes main car park; passing over a gate as her eyes caught the armour clad rider close behind. Urd groaned in frustration before lowering herself, her slender form sliding to a halt before a faint, but familiar energy caught her senses; a distant but sharp sound driving her onward. Painfully aware of the approaching danger, her heels landed at an entrance, the large glass and steel rimmed doors broken open; darkness beyond disturbed by bestial sounds.

Momentarily perplexed, her thoughts a fusillade until a disturbingly familiar sound rose on the wind. The ominous sound of hooves and the emerging silhouette of the rider advancing up a nearby ramp sparked her anger, though first she had to find the cause of this entry; its identity painfully clear. Rising, her hovering form disappeared beyond the dark threshold, her enemy following as it ground the broken glass beneath their weight. As she landed the goddess cast a weary eye around the gallery of shops and stalls. Her senses acute, she wondered what she had heard before being forced to enter. Quickly moving through the shadows, the wide row of shops eventually yielded to an opening, the plaza familiar as her gaze met the water fountain in the centre. The only sound her steps and the rippling water, Urd wondered, with a sigh, why she would be here when she spied it; an answer as it sat still against a doorway. Banpei, still locked into Moped mode, could give no testimony as his battery cell was drained, her eyes narrowing in curiosity before turning to the centre. The silence afforded a strength to the darkness; the centre, usually seen as a bustling maze of glass, sound and light, was now lifeless beneath the dark sky outside; its hallways and levels seemingly desolate as a tomb. It was then that the water rippled, drew up and bequeathed Skuld to the world.; Urd Swinging around in fright from the sudden surge of energy.

"Urd!!!...Urd, you came…..it's been terrible; I've been chased through-"

"Wait, wait, wait…..Skuld why in heaven are you here? Why did you break in and why were you hiding in a fountain?"

"Urd, something's been chasing me halfway through Nekomi; a big, reptile headed cat that breathes fire!. It almost got me coming back from Sentaro's and chased me through the suburbs before I got here."

"Wha….you..you mean you met something too; I was almost skewered by a creature not long ago, its why I'm here too."

"You were attacked!!? But..but why? "

"I don't know, just a horseman taking pot shots at me all evening; I wanted to lure it here and figure out why it wanted me. It could be Demons at play tonight……"

Not far away and high above the complex, Belldandy pursued the enemy as it tried to seemingly loose her; its rolls ascents and speed all met by the goddess, as were the occasional energy beam. Her hair streaming like the tail of a comet, she watched it swoop down towards the glistening glass and steel structure, its cold contours reflective of the moon's light, before it landed on the roof and was gone; vanishing into centre within. She regarded it suspiciously then felt the familiar presence of kin; her intrigue and fear growing as she followed the creature's path then vanished to descend on a walkway overlooking a plaza. The creature's presence secondary as she whisked through the dark corridors before descending past an elevator shaft and landing on the first floor. Her eyes passing through the shadows until she found both Urd and Skuld in a hallway, looking respectively frustrated and angered.

"Urd! Skuld! Thank goodness, a winged spirit attacked then took flight near "Whirl-Wind" before vanishing. I assume that something has also compelled you here?..."

"I'm afraid so, Bell. I had a close encounter with a knight in not so shining armour and Skuld was chased by a fire breathing feline. I guess you weren't so different? I smell something wrong here; this was all contrived."

"I fear so, this was not random; we were lured here for a reason. Another power is at work here; its nature demonic though I cannot divine its purpose."

"So what can we do?" Skuld groaned with an anxious expression. "Those things are here but we can't sense them."

"Yeah, so any ideas what it might be?" Belldandy pondered for a moment before answering; her sapphire eyes grave in promise."

"I can only guess but we mustn't linger here."

Turning, a strange sound echoed through the cavernous depths of the building; the sound alike the growl that had drawn Urd in here. Skuld's eyes growing wide with fear, the goddesses made their way through the shadows until they passed into the main gallery leading to the main plaza. Traversing through the empty chamber, the trio parted the remaining doors and came to a quick halt; their gaze's drawn as the sudden appearance of their enemies held them. They beheld the things which had so warred with them; three abreast as the rider and mount lay in the centre, the beast snarled beside it and the winged creature fluttered on the opposite flank. The assembled menagerie met their stillness with luminous pools then, strangely, a power flowed through the shadows and the terrifying group dispersed falling back then apparently crumbling away; their forms eroding into weaving masses, which resonated like insects wings, before rising and melting away. The goddesses were still before peering into the darkness with a deep suspicion. Their steps brought them to another opening and, trepidation rising, they felt something stir in the darkness. Their gazes drawn to the highest level of the complex, a mass of shadow drew itself up upon the handrail; a rich, deep fluttering like a swarm of insects. The form coalesced into a great figure, perched with inhuman grace upon the barrier, then as eyes suddenly sparked, it turned to peer down at the divine trinity below.

"So this was the purpose of our trials; the creatures did not retreat, or concede defeat but withdrew, because they were commanded to; bidden by the power which now forms above, a demonic power……."

These thoughts weaved like a chilled breeze through Belldandy's mind as her eyes met the shadowed creature high above; its gaze fixed upon them with some design not yet known. The purpose of their nocturnal flight now clear, a summoned audience for this apparition, she spoke.

"Why have you harried us? Why did you bring us here like this, demon?"

The darkness was still then, at the seeming behest of her divine indignation, the power spoke; its voice harsh and resonant.

"Thou would know my nature, but not my name, goddess? Very well………"

With these words it left the railing to descend; its mantle billowing and dancing as it gracefully descended, the goddesses preparing themselves for the thing's arrival. The silent tranquillity of its flight was ended as it landed, barely touching the floor before the world was torn apart. The ground was rent from beneath as it shattered; the windows of the various stores were blown outward while high above a portion of the glass ceiling imploded; a torrent of rubble, glass and plastic which was met with a quick force field around the trio as the storm subsided before silence returned amid the desolation wrought. The moon's cold light, unimpeded by glass, flooded downward into the plaza. The entity emerged, taller than the trio and swathed in an almost elegant, flowing coat of rich purple with a motif of white flames, seeming to shimmer in the light. A jewel of deep orange was worn at the throat before yielding to a high and elaborate collar. Its face was scrutinising under darkly blond locks; its eyes luminous like a dancing flame. It spoke and the goddesses looked on.

"I am the elect of the seven crowns, I am the elect of the lordship of the mists; demon of the first hierarchy."

"I am Beelzebub..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi there. It's been some time since I've written on Ah! My Goddess but while I've been busy, I've considered how best to continue the plot raised in my first OMG! Fan fic, Lights Nemesis, back in late 06. Following on the events of that fic, please enjoy Between Mountain and Sea.

Yours sincerely

Sorcerer's Familiar


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Ah! My Goddess or any of its related characters or copyrights. These are the property of Kosuke Fujishima, Kodasha's _Afternoon_ and their respective affiliates

Between Mountain and Sea

Chapter 2: Lord of Chaos

For a moment, silence held sway amid the desolate remains of the plaza. The goddesses beheld the figure before them with a growing, horrid realization of what this creature was. Some names echo through history, etched into the ever shifting panorama of existence; some good, others evil. This thing, this apparition was a creature of terrible history and powerful mien; a monster that did abound with infernal might, swathed in high office. The lord of chaos, master of sin and the self-styled prince of demons………

Beelzebub.

It beheld them with eyes like dancing flame as Belldandy's visage grew inscrutable; Urd growing stern while Skuld tried for the life of her not to tremble or step back behind her sister. Bell tried to conceive of some reason for this contrivance when it spoke, the harsh resonance seeming to dance through the ruined hall of glass and steel.

"May I assume that my presence does little to ease your curiosity, Norn of the present?..."

Belldandy considered the words before she returned, her voice cold before the creature.

"You attacked us, your familiars drew us here from afar, but for what reason? You have endangered many through their actions if only to draw our attention."

In the cool moon light, the demon seemed to smile; the eyes narrowing as it peered at the goddess. Its voice caring little for the divine one's indignation as it gestured casually to the trio.

"Yes. It was my desire that you come here to me, though it seems that Vexillum, Iugum and Pennae were perhaps more trying than I thought. Beyond what I have heard, I desire to look upon you my self; you three, and the Norn of the present……..the goddess who consorts with the man on earth, of whom I have heard so much. Though I also desired to look upon you too….Norn of the past." Urd was silent as she scrutinised him, finally answering with narrowed eyes; a faint, unsavoury idea swimming behind her gaze.

"Why might that be?"

"Yours is the blood of the Lord of Terror, you who are borne of both lands,…you, the black and the white. I have heard much of you also, and your power….."

Urd's gaze betrayed nothing more as she suppressed a sharp spike of anger, even though she had guessed the reason; wondering if her….,if the Daimakaichou hadn't had a hand in choosing the Lord of Flies to come here……….

The demon's gaze crept down to Skuld and the young goddess resisted the urge to shrink back; her features strained beneath those flaming pools of light. Her fear did not abate as she received the thing's attention.

"The Norn of the Future……I have also heard much of you too, so many things; many marvellous creations and so passionate too, in all of your exploits."

The words only strained her anxiety as she, thankfully, was spared any greater scrutiny and his attention returned to the collective once more, intentions still unclear for the moment. The appearance of this creature tonight had set all three minds racing; the demon's apparent curiosity in hunting them down turning Bell's eyes inscrutable.

"You pursued us simply to speak?..."

"In truth, no. Not totally. I wished to see and test your strength. I was bidden to come to this land where the man and goddess dwell; where so much has transpired and what many speak of, even so to call me forth from the city of Dis. But, you have not disappointed me. All that has been spoken of has been as told; the Norn of the Present who is revered in heaven, and spoken of in hell. Though, my curiosity is still not wholly satisfied of your presence. Belldandy……..Urd…….Skuld, I understand that you too may have many questions"

The great demon softly gestured towards the trio; Belldandy considered and answered, fear beginning to swirl around her resolve. The answer was never in any doubt, but she had to try and negotiate if only with a slim chance of success.

"Yes, Beelzebub. Why have you come here?"

"I come as the palatine of the new power in these lands, in this place called Nekomi. I bear the will of two dominions, both of which you have come to know……" Bell looked upon him and continued.

"What is your intention?"

"You shall come to understand in time."

"If your intention is malign, then I cannot allow you to remain here. As a goddess first class, I cannot allow such designs on earth." Belldandy knew that the power with which she contended was vast; a power which filled the air, unseen, to drown her own. But, if she could perhaps focus his attention then they could relocate to a more beneficial position.

"It is your prerogative to contend with me, but my place here is approved by those who would see a heavenly presence here contended with. Such is my prerogative."

"That is so, but I cannot let such things be."

The demon's lips seemed to twist in a cruel smile; a soft sigh escaping before it peered at the goddesses again.

"Yes, but it is so that a new aeon is upon you. My curiosity is still not sated and but a last question may be answered before the night is over.

"A last question?"

"Yes. You may be true to your nature, but it is a question if you can deny me…………."

It was only the swiftness of her mind that allowed her to move against him; hands raised as a storm erupted around them; a paroxysm of lightning that tested the shield to destruction. With a cry the goddesses were thrown back; Urd and Skuld tossed away as their sister landed with a gasp and returned with a thrust of energy. The attack struck nothing as the demon appeared again; the passage of its hand releasing several arcs of power. The attack was blunted, but not enough as many struck their target; the world erupting around her as the wounded goddess was cast through the rubble and flames. Urd was up in seconds, furious at the creature's actions as she raised her hand and called down the heavens fury. Suddenly appearing, the demon caught sight of the assault bearing down upon him before it struck. The blast fell through the great hole in the ceiling and the demon vanished in a scream of thunder and light.

Urd was about to turn when the sky erupted again and her world turned to pain as an arc brought down part of the ceiling with a cry and eruption of light. Pained, her thoughts shattered, a revelation crackled through her mind. Her foe did not simply use that power….became as lightning……powerful…but…Her thoughts were dashed as she crumpled after shattering a door. The demon spun as a figure ran towards the rising shape of Belldandy; Skuld, terrified but focused as she brought forth her angel. The first class goddess tried to cry something as power leapt into her hands but the younger goddess did not hear it; Noble Scarlet, upon instinct rather than thought, directing a torrent of water to the thing. It did not help; its eyes flared and the attack was vaporised. Its gaze knew destruction as Skuld cried out and her angel withered beneath the attack; thrown back before falling amidst the carnage.

Bell unleashed her attack before rising up; the shot missing its target as the creature seemed to crumble into a mass of insects, a dark, vast swarm that twirled and spun before reforming into that fiery eyed demon. Her lips uttered and her mind fell upon her sisters as a great wind surged forth; a powerful blade of air that erupted upon a shield while the rest turned a row of shops to rubble. Using much of her strength to meet this vast power, she called forth the air in two great currents; striking down in a tornado that turned their battlefield into a storm of glass, rubble and torn steel. Raking the monster's shield with a howling fury that torn the ground and walls, another force leapt through the cyclone and surged toward Belldandy; the spell of fiery arcs erupting around her until she was forced to vanish backwards with a strained cry.

---------------------------------------

Below, the battered elder goddess was coming around; anger dancing in a steel blue gaze as she peered up at the duel. Rising, casting off any pain as she took flight to the second level, the goddess intended to take the demon from behind. Sweeping along past the shattered facades, hair streaming behind her swift form, she spun and prepared to fire; her attack perhaps enough to give Bell a chance to counter attack. The goddess's plan was, however, anticipated; the demon's senses forewarning as a thin smile formed. A silent call was met with an answer and a shadow shot through the greater hole gouged in the ceiling. With inhuman speed it shot through the high recesses as it darted towards its target; a fleeting blur of movement before it took flight once again. Rising above the target, Urd's attention was sharply torn from the demon as a myriad of dark shapes streaked down; the goddess taking flight as the shadows sank around her with the sharp sound of steel meeting its mark. Anger stoked, her movements allowed only one of the weapons to pierce her flesh; a cry passing tight lips while she jumped back and pulled a stiletto blade from her shoulder. The slender steel seeming to crumble in her hand as blood flowed, her gaze caught sight of her attacker as it landed quickly upon a handrail; perched with inhuman grace as it surveyed the wounded deity. Urd's instincts demanded retribution but were not so beyond control that she could behold her foe amid the world of shadows and broken glass.

The figure was clad black armour, its firm contours indelibly feminine as some components looked almost traditional, while others seemed to have been moulded to its frame. The shoulders flowed into a heavy cowl, the face unseen behind seemingly masked contours, while a sword was mounted upon its back; stretching from hip to opposing shoulder with a unmistakable handle meeting Urd's eyes. Here, history was incarnate; something known to many yet still illusive, cast in every light but still holding mystery to beguile. The thing's presence strange but obvious, the entity's actions hostile as she returned fire upon what must be some illusion or thin guise. The arc missed, blowing out part of the railing as the svelte figure somersaulted back through the air to land on the same hand rail and took flight; Urd's attention torn from the demon to deal with this new threat. In the shadow of the battle above, Urd pursued the creature as it ran with inhuman speed and precision upon the thin rail before it vaulted up, spun and attacked; one swift gesture allowing five blades to slide between slender, armoured fingers before they were launched at the furious divine one. Not to be surprised again, Urd's hovering form gestured and four of the blades stopped, while the fifth strangely continued. Frustrated eyes watched as the blade exploded and, to her shock, a slender white form emerged. The thing struck her flesh, senses overcome in torturous light its true nature was made clear; strained eyes finding an ofuda, inscribed with a powerful binding spell. As her power waned, anger lent strength and energy crackled before her fingers yielded brilliant fury, but only to compounded her shock. The figure had seen the attack coming and had bounded back, their hands seeming to dance together in flurry of movement; words, only half heard, meeting her ears as the earth rose at the conjuration. The bolt struck the wall of torn steel and concrete, its power spent as the target vaulted up and faded before the goddess crumpled in the draining spell.

---------------------------------------

Above, the goddess had resolved to try and distance herself as to allow her sisters a chance to get away. Only sensing the presence of her kin, Belldandy held against a storm of fiery bolts; their impact erupting in a screech of power upon her shield. Taking her chance, she vanished only to reappear in the offensive as her power erupted around the demon. It was then that she faded from the twisted cavern of glass and appeared upon the roof. The goddess found the damage as she had expected; two great holes blown in the steel and glass frame, the larger marked by a rich plume of smoke that seeped towards a dark sky. Knowing she had but moments, her hands danced in concert with her lips and powerful light gathered in her palms. The chaos lord emerged, a shadow in the rising, grey veil; its eyes dancing as the mantle billowed in the night air. It was here that light arced up, encircled and fell upon the creature as its form distorted. Belldandy watched with ready strength but was not vindicated as the spell exploded; the light fading as she beheld the thing wreathed in , what appeared to be, six great wings; the coat stretching, warping and flowing until its folds closed around the demon. The figure descended until it hovered just beyond the maw; the winged protrusions melting back seamlessly as the garment danced around him in the wind. Its gaze like sparks of flame, her own sapphire vision narrowed as it spoke once more.

"A binding spell of particular power, to attack and seal its target's energy…….such strength and precision is truly worthy of _perficio dea_ but, alas, it seems you don't understand my choice; does it so allude you?"

"Your choice will not change my will if you so persist, I cannot allow this…." The divine one's words only drew a smile from the demon as it raised one arm towards her; the meaning unclear as it continued.

"My choice in our battlefield was not simply a whim, but borne of below. This temple, this shrine to a faceless pantheon which mortals worship with the fruit of their labours is not all it seems. It dwells beneath……..a seed of a new strength which will not avail you, a strength which bears our mark. For you see, Belldandy, my words are as fire and my fist is as steel………."

The demon smiled and arced back its fingers, the goddess growing alarmed as her senses rang. The energy which gathered in his powerful grasp had awoken something…….something deep below this place. Its answer was clear as the foundations of this great complex began to groan and tremble while something bore towards the surface. Finally, the hall of broken glass and torn concrete shook under a power which had now seeped into all things; a rich, weaving green energy that crept up into the walls and through the air. The floor cracked, energy building beneath the barrier until the sound of straining steel and concrete was undeniable. Upon the second floor, looking down upon the first, Urd struggled to gain even a momentary control over her warped senses; her consciousness wavering as she tried to tear the parchment from her chest. Scrambling, she finally managed to force her fingers around the paper before, with a burst of strength, she tore it free; the power which had transfixed her fading as her senses returned. Pained and weary, her angry frustration was suddenly locked upon the energy which was rising through the structure. This ominous sight wasn't helped as she struggled up to see the first floor beginning to yield before some great power. Turning with alarm, she gasped as the growing force below was freed and the floor exploded; a torrent of energy which touched everything with its luminescence as she darted away with a cry.

Above, the green fount had drawn Bell's eyes as the light seeped through the glass bellow and, as her expression grew still in shock, the eruption burst through. The demon lord's figure vanished behind a wall of flowing energy which tore into the air before dispersing; the goddess watching as glass and steel were tossed up in a dance of terrible power. Realising this moment to be useful, she called to her kin below, hoping them to answer as her message was clear. Beneath, Urd searched through the noise and destruction until she found her terrified younger sibling. Skuld turned, her sight riveted on Urd as she scrambled to pull Banpei from the rubble.

"Urd, Urd its Belldandy……she's up there with that demon….what happened….what is this power, where did it come from?!!!"

"Dunno, Skuld, we just have to get away from here; there'll be time for answers later……." With little grace she tugged Skuld with a battered Banpei over to the fountain, now littered with rubble, before a watery portal opened. With cry, Skuld and her creation were tossed in while Urd, now feeling particularly angered, vanished. High above, Belldandy beheld the creature with grim eyes before she felt here sisters fade. Her form vanishing as she too retreated, the fount of energy suddenly ceased returning back to the earth from whence it came; leaving destruction in its wake. Above, Beelzebub was silent as the wind sighed through the dark recesses beneath. A smile hung upon his lips as he felt the goddess's presence fade and the first move was made. What had emerged below was integral to his designs, a faint satisfaction rippling in luminous eyes as the chaos wrought below hid something which the goddesses could only now begin to understand. With this, the demon disappeared and Ginsei Kyuuden was silent once more.

---------------------------------------

There was darkness, the dreamer having emerged amid deep shadows; his eyes finding no movement or sound around him. Keiichi moved through this abyss, his feet finding purchase while his eyes found nothing beyond, only silence and the unseen depths of this place. His progress forward was halted as from the shadow a voice ,powerful and harshly resonant, met his ears; bearing questions to his startled visage.

"Thou art Keiichi Morisato? Consort to the goddess Belldandy whom dwells on earth?

"Y…yes, I am, what….who are you? Where am I?

"I am master of that which dwells in darkness, in the earth and the air, in the heart and mind. Chaos lies within and my dominions are many."

"Have I done something to anger you?"

"Yes, your actions, your heart and your thoughts anger me greatly….."

The voice seemed to shake his resolve as the words reached him; his heart growing heavy as a rich fear crept through his flesh. Faltering, he tries to continue.

"H…how do they anger you? I've never tried to harm anyone if I could avoid it."

"They anger me because you are but human. A boy. The lesser of men. Yet, you would love the goddess and struggle with powers that are beyond your mortal strength. You are human. You are small. You are soft. You are warm. You are weak. You are a shadow beneath others power. You are nothing………"

"You…y…you are a demon?"

"Yes." His heart was trembling and his lips grew dry, yet his conviction remained.

"I know…but, but I love Belldandy. I couldn't let her come to harm. I have to be with her, even if there's little I can do."

"You love her. Yes, her visage echoes in your thoughts. If you would carry your love within then, perhaps, you shall dwell upon her foe before your eyes. Yes. Let us test your resolve. Maybe it will cure you of it…….." His gaze was focused as, suddenly, two luminous eyes peered at him, like dancing flames amid the shadows, their intent unknown. It was there and then that light was restored to that place, but he wished immediately that it hadn't.

The noise, the sight and the terror cut through him in an instant. It seemed to be some low ceiling hall, but the floor, walls and ceiling were alive; a heaving, writhing and shifting ocean of insects...

His eyes were wide, a cry caught in his throat as his gaze found himself ankle deep in this living maw of movement and sound. At the far end, the swarm had risen up to form a shape like a man; the fiery eyes still peering at him while a mantle of strange purple and white flames danced around it.

It was then that he shook, groaned and tried to breathe. He heaved and a rich torrent of black slime tore from his mouth and nose; the pain terrible as a muffled cry brought his eyes to find the things moving in the discharge. The pain came again and his organs seemingly twisted in pain as the black matter seeped from every orifice. From beneath his fingernails and from his ears it came, though only a prelude to a greater horror as he felt something move within. Many things moving within his flesh. Crawling beneath his skin, churning in his stomach and climbing up his throat. He tried to scream but only fell into the mass beneath. The living ocean of crawling forms flowed over him, before rising up and falling in attack. The last thing he saw was those fiery eyes peering down at him before the world was lost beneath a ocean of buzzing shapes.

He awoke with a muffled cry; his back straight with fear as clouded eyes beheld the world around him. The familiar contours of the tearoom eased him after the horror that had crawled through his mind. Looking up, his brow moist, he found the clock and the late hour; sometime after he dosed off. It was as he sighed in weariness that familiar sounds echoed through the house and his attention was drawn sharply away once again. Rising he found the figures of Belldandy and Urd while Skuld was pulling Banpei from the bathroom. His shocked eyes found them battered, weary and pained. As he asked what on earth had happened, a horrible realisation flickered behind his eyes.

"My god, Belldandy?!!! Wha…what happened? Were you attacked?……." Bell sighed, a tired sound before she answered. Urd followed them to the tea room and their encounter was made clear.

"Yes, Keiichi. It seems that we were drawn to a demon; our attacker desired to introduce himself before making his intentions clear. But do not worry, these injuries are not great but I fear a terrible power has come to Nekomi." The words chilled him as Urd seemed to ponder for a moment; her eyes narrow with concern, perhaps a smothered anger dwelling there too.

"Yes. It seems that our latest foe has a taste for power and doesn't mind indulging it either. There was reason we were drawn there…..and I'm afraid that Ginsei Kyuuden shopping centre will need some serious redevelopment after tonight. I'll get something for Bell's wounds…….wait…..where's Skuld?" The elder Norn left quickly before K1 turned back to the weary goddess sitting at the table. He considered asking who the attacker could be from their potential enemies; it seemed a tiring task.

"What was it Bell? What would attack all three of you?" The young man's words held soft fear as Bell turned a pensive blue gaze to him; her words bearing the name of new trials and adversity.

"Our foe, the creature that struck at us, is the palatine sent by the Infernalis Imperium; the Lord of Chaos, Beelzebub. I'm sure of it." The words sunk the man's heart and myriad fears leapt behind his gaze. His eyes saddened, but the inevitable had occurred and once again a new enemy had arisen. He reached out and slowly took her hand; a gesture which was returned with a soft smile. They turned to see Urd return with Skuld and a number of glass jars with exotic medicines. They sat and Urd tended to a pale Skuld while Belldandy explained their situation and its magnitude.

------------------------------------

Somewhere, the shadows stirred and the Lord of Chaos drew a filled glass from the darkness. The rich liquid rose and sifted in the faint light of the chamber as the demon beheld it with a faint smile. His eyes of flame rose to the darkness and he sipped the contents before his lips parted with satisfaction.

"Can I assume that my introductions were well met? Yes. The first gesture has been made and they shall scurry to meet the next. Their strength was as told, their resolve beyond doubt as they met my will. They shall be of great interest, their labours hastening their destruction…………." The shadows shifted and the svelte, armoured apparition emerged; the voice that met the demon from beneath the cowl was feminine, but its words were decanted of any warmth.

"Yes. Your power has already shocked them and the first objective has been reached, but I am curious as to if they can discern what has been done; and if so…..then it may be a boon to you."

The demon lord laughed; an evil sound bleeding a bark and cackle together. He reclined upon the dark throne and beheld the figure; its contours half lost to shadow in the twilight.

"Yes, my agent. They shall not know until the last well has been released. But, there are still matters to conclude this night. I must find a female who commands my attentions; she will prove significant, though what she knows will avail her not…… Tonight has been particularly invigorating…..it stirs my mood for an orgy."

--------------------------------------

The tearoom had settled and the group was currently trying to shed some much needed light on the events of the past few hours. Belldandy had tried to divine the greater purpose in the demon lord's intention while Urd had administered care for their injuries. Skuld was startled at the power of their pursuers while K1 was feeling incredible uneasy about his nightmare. Urd's frustration was not helped by knowing what had initially attacked them; the elder Norn vexed that she hadn't made the connections between the demon's familiars fast enough. Keiichi looked up from his green tea.

"So….these familiars are his then, the creatures that attacked you in Nekomi?" Urd smiled grimly before downing her sake.

"Yes, Keiichi. The armoured horseman and mount was Vexillum, essentially one being that forms a powerful, versatile force. The beast that attacked Skuld was Iugum, a big cat with the head of a reptile and, when necessary, a flaming breath. The thing that stalked Bell was Pennae, a winged, shadowy hunter like a cross between a bat and wolf. Alone they are something that will leave a mark and in a group they are the definition of nasty, below their master of course…………"

The words played in K1's imagination over and over until Bell spoke, having considered precisely what the demon had conjured forth from the earth.

"If what we have seen is true, then I wonder if the demon has triggered some dormant power; something that has escaped the attention of others until now. The torrent that burst forth beneath the shopping centre was pure energy, but I've yet discover what use that raw power would be to him."

"So, I suppose we have to investigate this before it gets out of hand……….." Skuld intoned with a grim expression; her night ride still fresh enough to make her heart splutter.

"It would seem that way, Skuld. I'll contact Peorth and try to find out if system management has detected any anomalies down here lately." Urd added. K1 pondered what this new enemy might bring; a foe which considers itself the self-styled "prince of demons" was enough to grab his full attention. Belldandy, sensing his disquiet, spoke softly.

"Yes. Our foe is powerful, but we must discover what he is plotting as to avert any further chaos. Hopefully we can get to the bottom of the Empire's plans and pray that Niflheim doesn't add to our problems." Her words received the silent affirmation of her kin and love until Urd looked up; her eyes pregnant with some other adversity.

"Unfortunately, Bell, that doesn't end our problems because it seems that we have another."

"Another" The Norn of the present echoed with grim, questioning eyes.

"Yes. It seems that while you crossed swords with Beelzebub, I had a close encounter with something else as I was coming to help you. I couldn't believe it at first, and even now I have my doubts, but from what I've seen and felt I think that he may have assistance from another source. Specifically, how the thing moved and the powers it wielded lead me to believe that a shinobi was there too."

Belldandy's eyes flickered with shock and puzzlement. Skuld and K1 echoed Bell's expression; disbelief and intrigue playing across their countenance. Urd sighed, eyes narrowing at the stinging memory of the sorcery she witnessed in pain.

"I know it sounds odd, no, extremely doubtful, but I think there was an actual, factual, real-to-life shinobi down there with him; illusion or disguise doesn't account for the technique or power that thing used." Belldandy's visage spoke of a new understanding before this new problem.

"If such a thing still exists, then our situation is more complex that it seems. I thought that most of their clans died out centuries ago." Urd sipped her sake and nodded before answering.

"I know. I hope that I'm wrong, but it doesn't look that way. Against my doubt, it seems that they've got a kunoichi on their side too……………"

-----------------------------------------

Hi again. Sorry if my current instalment has taken awhile, though other commitments have occupied me. Hopefully future chapters will take less time between them, but may vary as my work load has increased over the year.

Yours sincerely

Sorcerer's Familiar


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Ah! My Goddess or any of its related characters or copyrights. These are the property of Kosuke Fujishima, Kodasha's _Afternoon_ and their respective affiliates

Between Mountain and Sea

Chapter 3: Between Us

The hour had passed into early morning and Tarikihogan, at last, had begun to wind down to rest. Keiichi was concerned greatly with the others; Belldandy was especially pensive as she considered what their enemy might be plotting while Urd had contacted Peorth to inquire of Yggdrasil; the elder Norn's request hopefully processed by morning. Skuld, having settled after her close encounters, focused on upgrading Banpei with heavier armaments, the process easing her as Keiichi pondered what their next move might be. The old clock reminding them, Belldandy retired first, followed by K1; the latter relieved that Bell seemed to be recovered from her duel while a good rest would ease her mind. Closing his door, the young man undressed and lay down for the night, a soft groan marking the deep embrace of his pillow. Peering around the familiar shadows before his gaze rose to the ceiling, he thought of his dream from earlier; memory raising that spectre of heaving, writhing insects, flames and those eyes……eyes that had transfixed him with their fiery brilliance; an inhuman design no doubt formed behind them. Try as he might, his thoughts lingered on the creature and he hoped that it could be contained quickly, the last encounter they had still far too fresh. Turning, as he grew warm and his eyes closed, he wondered if he should fear for the one within him; the dark angel's voice a soft warmth in his breast, reassuring him of her ready presence. He smiled in acknowledgment, but before sleep drew him away from the world and its troubles, something that Urd had said earlier jutted into his mind. She had asked him if he could be prepared for something in the morning before he went to university. Having agreed when she seemed serious, Keiichi wondered what he might have gotten himself into before the world faded.

--

The warm, black world of sleep grew thin before the outer world returned and bleary eyes opened; the advent of morning declared by the familiar cry of his alarm clock. Wearily reaching over, his fingers brought silence to the room and he sank into his pillow with a sigh. It was only after a few moments that a rare difference and realisation forced his eyes open and up; the shadow that lay across him stretching from the figure that peered down. With a befuddled look, K1's lips twitched and he groaned. Urd looked down, arms crossed with a small grin beneath firm, radiant eyes. The fact that she wore stylish, form fitting combat fatigues didn't help him understand either.

"Good morning, Keiichi. I hope that you're feeling well….."

"Eh…..good morning, Urd. I'm…um…feeling well, but why the combat uniform?"

"Hmmm….you ask? You remember our little talk last night, don't ya?"

"Well, yes….but why would that involve camouflage at this time of the morning? What exactly do you have planned?"

"Don't worry, K1. Nothing too strenuous for a first time, so meet me out back at zero seven thirty hours, and bring all of yourself." With those enigmatic words she turned briskly and left, Keiichi still mulling over what would merit the sudden military look with a beguiled expression stuck to his face.

Breakfast was enjoyable, but as he sipped his tea Bell could not shine anymore light on the subject of Urd's request; her assurances dampening the trepidation as he finally finished then, with some caution, stuck his head outside. Peering at the tranquil garden beneath a morning sun allowed him to hope that maybe Urd had forgotten, but turning, he found the Norn with an expectant grin. "Looking to run off on me, K1?" She purred, drawing close.

"Erm…no,no just wondering what you had in mind." He hastily answered as the elder goddess turned to the garden then back to him; her eyes bearing some new query which did nothing to settle him.

"K1, how did you feel over that little tussle with Skuld?"

"That, oh…it was an accident of course, well sort of…she took me by surprise and I half forgot about the angel which led to their face off. Skuld isn't still annoyed is she?"

"Annoyed? Well, I would say she was surprised herself when she couldn't get her way and has settled down, but the thing that interests me is the reaction speed. Skuld wacked you; you, no doubt, felt a little anger and frustration with our self styled genius and Apostate responded, but not beyond control."

"Well, yes…..I'm grateful that she was there, but not to frighten Skuld, I just seemed to call her and she took form before I could think past being on the ground. Sorry, if it seems vague, it's just that I'm not wholly used to the situation yet." The Norn mused for a moment behind narrowed eyes before drawing a hand through those platinum locks; her lips cresting a small smile.

"You shouldn't be too surprised, considering how long you've been together, but thinking of her emm…._unique_ history and nature, it's a reaction natural to her angelic aspect. But, you're still very hesitant to let her out, despite how well you exercise control. I know that you're no stranger to this, as with Cool Mint and Blue Lance, but I think you know its different this time……isn't it? No mishaps, no problems or difficulties. You've truly bonded…….she's part of you now, isn't she?" The young man was silent, hesitant as answers swirled in brown eyes before answering.

"I…she…well…I think she might be, we get along quite well..so, yes. Bell thinks it could help if maybe I let her out more regularly, maybe…well…singing with her to help coordination and ease tension." The honesty of the answer stilled Urd's visage before it seemed to grow tight; her eyes momentarily wide before sinking back with pursed lips, as if the goddess was trying to suppress something within.

"Well, that sounds like a good idea, but I've thought of a more hands on approach to help, and considering that we've got problems ahead and a demon breathing down our necks, it seems like an opportune time to teach you the noble art of combat….."

K1 looked pale for a moment as he digested the information; firstly, knowing that Urd's approach to "hands on" was radically different to anyone else's and, secondly, combat was not something that Urd and himself should ever get involved in. His eyes wide, lips stretched before a hollow voice reached divine ears.

"C..c..combat, well…, listen Urd I know that you and Elegance are powerful, so I really don't think I could pull that off on a regular basis…."

"You have a point there, K1, but don't worry I'll just be testing your reflexes with a mix of illusion and something else. Shall we go…." Before he could squeak his answer, the goddess was airborne before landing in the far end of the garden; Urd squeezing her lips tight, caging laughter at the thought of K1 and Virtues Apostate, singing gently in the woods in place of Belldandy and Holy Bell. It was the best she could do to snicker deeply before landing to face Keiichi. The mortal was making his way past the pond with an apprehensive expression as he made his way into the garden. Facing Urd, he could think of a hundred reasons to run, yet maybe there was some virtue in training for the worst…….maybe. The sheepish young man called out one last time to the waiting Norn.

"Urd, are you sure what your going to do, I mean this is reasonably safe…right?"

"From what I've seen, K1, yeah; you can handle it, and anyway it's not deadly."

She was silent before the advent of black and white wings brought World of Elegance into the world. The fire angel rising behind her mistress, echoing her duality as the beautiful gaze turned to the distant Keiichi. For a moment he felt awkward, then the tension within was gently released with a silent request. A flurry of purple tipped, black feathers saw Virtues Apostate emerge, K1's gaze met with angelic and demonic eyes before he turned to the waiting Urd once again. The dark angel echoing her partner's bemusement with a softly questioning look, K1 called over; Urd smiling as they begun.

"Okay K1, now we're going throw some things down; some will be real, other not. What you've got to do is trust in her and let your desires flow. With that, it shouldn't be too difficult."

"All right…just…just let it flow." His thoughts were met with the angel's cautious preparation; turning her gaze towards the other pair, she raised her wings in advance. Echoing his anticipation, she seemed ready as Urd raised her hands, Elegance mimicking as a spark grew into a fiery sphere between bronze fingers. K1 raised an eyebrow as he recognised the growing fireball.

"Get ready, K1…and here we go!" Her cry rose as the pair drew back and the magic took flight towards the mortal. Stifling a croak, his instincts sprang and the angel took heed; her partner's need met as a sudden cold wind rose, tossing leaves as a great spiral rose up to bend over them. The shield held and, as the black wings grew instinctively closer, K1 watched as the attack dispersed into nothing. The wind subsiding, his relief was spiked with fright as another one came, the man running off before turning quickly, a heavy gust from the angel's wing sending it off course before smacking into the ground; a heavy plume marking its spent strength. Urd, unlike the wide eyed Keiichi, was getting into it and, with a weave of her hands brought forth another two before firing them off. The fiery spheres which drew his attention, mind clamouring with fear, were met with a swift beat of a black wing; the harsh gust dispersing the first while the second was swept up and, as the angel extended armoured fingers, was shot out of the air. Urd smiled at the liquid move before her hands danced; Elegance cultivating a fiery bolt in slender hands before a strained, high voice met their ears. K1, flustered, voiced his concerns under a moist brow.

"Eh…U..Urd, ju…just how long did you plan for exactly…it's just that I'm not really used to this and there's classes to get to….."

"Oh, don't worry, K1! You're doing fine so far, just keep moving and swerving and you should be okay…."

"But how many of these are you going to throw at me?"

"Should be no more than forty or fifty; c'mon, you two are doing well…"

"Forty or fifty, that….that's a bit steep, could we…" The mortal's taunt visage was further strained as, with rising alarm, he saw Urd fire off the bolt; his consternation echoing in the black winged angel as a dubious look melted into grim anticipation. Her wings rising, one hand swept up through the air in a quick arc; the wind cutting across to meet the goddess's spell with a burst of light...The minutes passed fairly quickly, though for the mortal it had become one trial after another; akin to being stuck on a roller coaster he couldn't get off of. Finally, with half an hour gone, the "exercise" came to an end as Belldandy appeared; her voice freeing K1 with a reminder not to be late; Urd, letting a spell simmer out, smiled with some satisfaction at this morning's work before joining her sister; K1 now taking the opportunity to leave before Urd voiced any further suggestions.

"Did your exercises go well? It looks like you two were quite vigorous, though I hope K1 isn't too spent; he has a full day ahead." The Norn of the present met her sister as the elder goddess allowed her angel to retire; gently brushing a platinum lock away before offering her reassurances.

"No. Don't worry, Bell; just a little routine to keep him spry, though he did seem taxed with me simply launching spells at him."

"I see, so how did they do?"

"Well, from what I've seen he's still too jittery when using her, though they do move well. She took from his need when I started and it did seem to work . But, as I've seen, he couldn't be used for anything too drastic.

"I understand, though their harmony is wonderful to know…….I hope things can be improved, if necessary."

"Hmmm……yeah. I'll say, they're the strangest couple I've ever seen, but the more he uses her and learns then things will improve, I hope." The elder Norn turned her gaze to the garden; a new pensiveness drawing her face still. Belldandy, dwelling upon K1 and their latest adversary broke the silence."

"I take it that Peorth is still trying to gain answers from Yggdrasil?"

"Yes. Still no word yet, though she did say this morning to be the latest for the info we need. Waiting is the hardest part, before we can do anything and, of course, no doubt the demon will be plotting other things too. Not forgetting, there's our other little problem…"

"Yes, I know. We must be wary, but in the meantime I will try to keep a link with Keiichi; if anything untoward were to happen, I will know."

"Good. For now I'll be waiting on Peorth, if you need me and soon, maybe, we can nip this one in the bud." With a soft smile, she turned. Making her way along, a curious Skuld popped up to ask if something was burning and why strange sounds had been coming from the garden. Urd's casual explanations doing little to satisfy the petite deity, Skuld's raised voice could be heard as the pair turned into the house. Still now, Belldandy cast distant eyes across the garden, the damage from Urd's exertions having faded. The morning sun had risen into a fine blue sky as the trees rustled and, somewhere close, a bird testified to a new day with song. But it was not all it should be; the sun's warmth was duller, the trees seemed to almost whisper amongst themselves, as if in fear, and the song seemed strangely uneasy; natures flow yielding beneath the unseen power which had cast a shadow in blue eyes. She sighed and turned back into the house; a great foreboding drawing deeper into her heart as the morning crested.

--

Having left the garden without much prompting, K1 had pulled his bike from storage and was now slumped across the handlebars; a hidden expression of weariness dwelling behind his arms. His thoughts turning to the nerve jangling "exercise", a crooked smile drew his lips up and soft words followed, an apology to the one dwelling within as he realised that his utterances were not needed; she already knew, echoing his jaded thoughts on Urd. Rising, he sighed before glancing at the crisp morning sky as leaves weaved and danced above. A ringing thought reminded him of the time and soon he brought the vehicle around to the temple steps; waving his goodbye to Bell as he rode off down to Nekomi, the Goddess wishing that her smile was purer as the mortal vanished from sight.

The morning danced by, the sun arcing as morning approached mid-day; its radiance warming the world below until it seemed that summer had arrived early. To the student body, the day was a bonus; many taking the opportunity to relax for a while between classes. Of course, though their worries were great and plentiful, one young man's concerns were deeper than many could have imagined. Keiichi attended his classes but could not shake the tension which lingered n the back of his mind; thoughts which drew his attention all too often. When dealing with demons, as Keiichi had experienced, a certain caution was always needed but, as his many encounters had proven, suspicion was helpful to avoid trouble. The problem here was that his suspicions were quickly flowing into paranoia; an imagination lending strength to almost anything that he spotted. A strangely shaped cloud that resembled a face, a high school girl who glanced at him on his bike when crossing the road, a particularly strong breeze and the lazy routine of a small creature, which turned out to be a moth, all sparked trepidation. His thoughts a world away, it did little for his heart when a voice behind spun him around; the organ clattering in his chest, half expecting Hild, Mara or that shadowy demon himself to be bearing down upon him. His expectations bore little fruit as he, bearing a startled expression, found a beautiful face peering back; feminine and framed with long lustrous tresses, eyes questioning. For the longest time, he had no idea who this was until memory returned; his features melting into embarrassment as recognition gave her a name and nature. Saki Kishimoto, her eyes curious, stood before him; a new member of the Motor Club, having transferred several weeks ago with a interest in sports cars. Elegant, sweet and considerate, she had been a pleasant surprise as being the only female among the newer members and quickly endearing herself within their small group. Yet these things were not what truly distinguished her, perhaps unfairly, to most……..

She smiled, K1 trying to smother the warmth in his cheeks as he attempted to compose himself; no doubt the oblivious expression which had hung from his face raising a few doubts about her sempai.

"Oh…sorry if I startled you, Keiichi."

"Hi….eh..well no, really I'm fine, I was off on another world there…..was there something you wanted to ask?"

"Yes, about the budget meeting today. After Chihiro's ideas for the new racer, Sora asked me to tell you that the club meeting may be a little longer than usual as she has our monthly report too. Hope that won't clash with anything……."

"Oh no, I wouldn't think so. Bell will be coming too and I have been wondering how we'll get the new materials funded, so I'll be there for duration." The young woman nodded and smiled.

"Thanks, that's good to hear, so I'll tell Sora we have a full house. I'll see you at five then." With that she left, her expression warm. The grace of her departure left his mood a little better, careful to squash one or two wayward thoughts as her slender, firm figure vanished through the opposing doors. Sighing, he trod off down the corridor. His reflections pulled back to his troubles, he lingered on Saki for a few moments. Her scented shape like a summer breeze, he pondered on the last bit of history that had left many mystified. Though her arrival at the Club had been a boost, they often wondered how on earth such a pleasant person could be the, perhaps, first true girlfriend of Toshiyuki Aoshima. The idea that Nekomi Tech's self-styled playboy, old rival for Belldandy and enemy of the Motor Club would have seemingly settled on one girl worried him; despite going steady, he wondered how Toshiyuki would squirm at having a wonderful girlfriend as a member of the group he had tried to destroy, more than once. It was odd, but things, at least from what he had heard, seemed to be sincere. Of course the quirks of another's relationship were not the most commanding things on his agenda; a thought which followed him out of the empty corridor and to his next class. He never knew of the watcher at the opposite door; feminine eyes marking him secretly with interest until he left, at which they too turned away on another path.

--

The morning had been relatively quiet at Tarikihogan; the usual routines marked by an unmistakable anticipation as the soft hours crept by and they waited for Peorth's response. Belldandy had shown little anxiety, as was her way, while Skuld had set about upgrading Banpei with alacrity. Urd's thoughts increasingly turned to all and any imagined problems that could stall the retrieval and analysis of the data they needed; the bubble and froth of her experiments doing little to ease her concern as the clock ticked closer to mid-day. In the time after her favoured drama ended, the phone rang and steel blue eyes snapped around. The swift form of the goddess peered over the phone before a familiar voice was heard along the line; the system manager of Yggdrasil spoke, her words warm but less than vigorous.

"Urd? Yes, I can almost feel your anxiety up here."

"Believe me Peorth, that's one of the few things we're certain of down here. How are things going? Did the sub-system analysis reveal anything?"

"The analysis was key and, unfortunately, something was found after examination of the information collated."

"So…what was it?"

"The sub-system, a unit of the energy tracking process was found to have discovered what could, casually, be described as an "anomaly" if not for the incident yesterday. It understood that the arrival of the Empire's Legion system would necessitate the establishment of a satellite network throughout the Chiba prefecture and, as did all other systems, carefully monitored it. Legion spread except with one arm seeming to fragment; the energy of that process apparently coming apart before diffusing." On the other end of the line, the Norn's eyes drew lower in scrutiny; her thoughts intrigued as her suspicions were given life.

"Fragmented?...it couldn't have been too big to avoid detection for so long and if it was deliberate that would mean the system was masking the process….."

"Precisely, Urd. It would seem that their system hid the energy flow fragmenting before power was diffused among its components. It was so small as to almost avoid detection without deep scrutiny, but here's where things get interesting. The energy concentrated into five portions before erratically moving, as if the energy itself were about to be released, then they suddenly fly from the original configuration in different directions. At this point we lose trace as the power flow was subsumed by other natural energies. I can conclude that the energy well which erupted yesterday was one of these fragmented energies which appears to have seeded itself into the natural world. A seed attuned to a elemental energy, eventually becoming a large reservoir by the time it was activated."

"A seed?...That would mean there's has been plenty of time for them to gestate undiscovered. The power last night was unmistakably earth and that would also mean that there are four others to deal with."

"I'm afraid so, but it would appear that each one, though potentially powerful, must be activated by an external source; possibly by some gesture or action as Belldandy saw last night. As contact was lost with the power signatures changing wildly and the submersion into the natural world, we can't trace their location."

"Yeah, it would be expected….."

"Also, though this is a weight on your shoulders, I do have some good news.

"Well Peorth, any would be helpful just about now."

"I can say that, though, we can not trace them, I suspect that neither Nidhegg or Legion itself can locate these seeds. The signatures were too distorted, too rapidly shifting before they scattered. The protocols of the systems are similar, so we're all wondering, specifically, where they might be. Nous sommes tous qui trébuchent dans l'obscurité, sans lumière."

"That does bring a smile, but does Yggdrasil have any idea how these could be used?"

"As yet, we have suspicions, but nothing too deep yet; I'm having the system run simulations on all variables before we can narrow down what they could be designed for."

"Right…okay, so we should try to keep things steady until something more substantial pops up. Oh, and could you send your current findings down here for the others; it should help before the demon springs back or we go after it."

"Already done, Urd, and we should have more information soon later in the day; as always, I'll contact you when the time comes."

"Thanks, hopefully we can put something together before we get any deeper into this."

"You have my hopes, Urd."

With that the elder Norn lowered the receiver with a sigh, her head lowered as pensive thoughts drew her visage tight. She lingered with her fears until turning and, once again, hovering back to her room; her mind milling over the rose goddess's call as she silently began to ponder what the enemy's next move would be.

--

The day wore on, the warmth of noon following into the day as K1 weaved between classes before leaving for Whirl Wind; Chihiro waiting with a lengthy order for his attention. Of course, occupying himself with work didn't prevent the outside world from sneaking in; his boss's curiosity over the bizarre, snaking burns on the road outside meeting with oblivious expressions. Dismissing the strange burns as vandalism or a passing car, the two got on with things; K1 silently thankful that Bell hadn't been raised during their talk. Hours passed, and soon a satisfied duo found their last job finished; the clock getting close to five. Locking up, the two drove off to the campus, the sun's bronze visage lower as they approached. The club house beyond, Bell met the two with a smile; a soft word reassuring K1 that the day had been peaceful so far while Chihiro prepared to reveal her new plans. The Club house began to fill with time, though K1 wondered if the attraction was the budget, the racer's plans or Bell's carrot cake. Evenually, Saki too appeared; a soft smile and wave meeting the couple before she spoke to Sora, her scented form drawing the fleeting glances of many male members. Soon, the meeting called to order, Sora gave her report, highlighting Chihiro's design and the budget needed for the month. Chihiro's design meeting with a popular vote, the club supported it.

In the hall, scattered around watching Chihiro's presentation for the group's new racer, Saki allowed her gaze to slipover to the couple. Brushing a stray lock from her brow, a soft smile graced generous lips; thoughts turning to her suspicions which she knew to be, almost, fact. Since coming to the club, she had come to know K1 and Bell well, both in reputation and as a couple. Yet, to a more discerning eye, there always seemed something special about the pair, especially Belldandy herself; a benevolent, sweet and sublime nature that never appeared to be anything less than pure. A beauty, in body, mind and spirit, that seemed almost unworldly. True, others had noticed, but her own experiences had taught her of things which could seem worldly, yet be truly fantastic in nature. Toshiyuki had often thought of Belldandy, though intrigue had often guided his eyes as he too felt something from her presence. It was with these secret, cautious thoughts that she quietly turned her eyes to back to Chihiro.

As the meeting melted into more informal habits someone had planted a microphone on the podium and Tamiya decided to remind everyone of the club's anthem, while she watched, chin on palm, the couple talk. For a time, the warm ambience seemed far off as intrigued eyes beheld them; so inconspicuous and yet the fount of so many mysteries and rumours. Turning her sharp eyes from them, she hoped that things would go well in the route she had chosen. Draining the last of her beverage, she refilled the glass as Sora leant over; the president rubbing her glasses while wondering if her presentation skills had improved. The group talked and time passed quickly, members beginning to depart while things wound down. Sora thanked everyone for their support as the clock hit eight. Finally locking up, K1 spoke with Chihiro about her design and Belldandy cleared away a few notices that had been left on the club board. While most members had left, Saki remained before bidding farewell as she made her way into the night.

--

In Tarikihogan, the evening was improved as Skuld returned Banpei to recharge mode, having tested his new armaments and found them fitting. Urd, her mood still a little subdued, was sprawled in front of the TV as Sigel was prepared for the night watch, her sensors enhanced since the shaken Skuld had upgraded her last night. Urd, on the other hand, was still expectant of a call since she had considered the report Peorth had sent; the data intriguing as another mystery opened before steel blue eyes, perhaps giving some clue as to their foe's design. Soon, the crackle of her show was interrupted by a familiar ring and she swept to the phone. The heavenly call bore the rose goddess's voice, now a little more hopeful.

"Urd, we're still considering variables up here, though there may be a weakness in the seeds which we are fairly sure of." A silver eyebrow raised in surprise; a little better than she was expecting.

"It wouldn't be a way to remove them, would it?"

"Oui, ma sherie, that would be easier but I might have the next best thing……"

The system manager's words brought a long absent smile to the norn's face; at last content that they might have something to go on before the demon lord's next trick.

The night having turned the campus to a soft twilight; the lamp lights casting their soft glow upon the remaining students going to and fro, Keiichi and Belldandy waved good bye to Sora as the darkened club house was closed. Treading into the night, bespectacled eyes turned to the clear sky; a gaze that held a disquiet weight as her thoughts turned to a certain beauty and her enigmatic nature. Saki held her thoughts for sometime as she climbed into her Fiat, Sora milling over her own strange doubts and suspicions before turning the key.

Keiichi, having donned his jacket, waited for Bell to make a final of things before approaching his bike. Yet as her peered over the familiar machine, something caught his eyes beneath the soft light of a neighbouring lamp. Eyes rising in suspicion at a small white shape which had been slid under the fuel gauge. Initially suspicious, weary of something jumping out from the shadows, he hesitated before drawing closer. With tentative hands, he reached in and withdrew the item. Fingers found paper and he raised it to discover a small envelope; the face addressed to him with no other address. Carefully, eyes shifting between it and the world around, he opened the letter and withdrew a piece of folded paper. Opening it, he found a message in a light, careful hand. As he read, intrigue slowly bled into consternation as the meaning became clear, though the writer's intention wasn't to shock. There, upon the parchment, were words; words he had hoped in these long four years not to hear or to discover. The meaning drawing his lips tight and eyes wide with revelation.

"Keiichi, please, do not be afraid of these words. I only wish that we could perhaps come to know each other a bit better, because we are not so different. I think I understand who Belldandy truly is..."

--

Hi there. The time taken to get this chapter published has been lengthy, though course work has been pretty intensive lately. Thankfully, I've some free time coming up to advance the story more consistently.

Thanks,

Sorcerer's Familiar.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Ah! My Goddess or any of its related characters or copyrights. These are the property of Kosuke Fujishima, Kodasha's _Afternoon_ and their respective affiliates

Between Mountain and Sea

Chapter 4: Tangled they stand

The world passing by in a stream of wind and shadows, his thoughts were fixed upon what lay on the small piece of paper; the heavy, quick rhythm of the engine warmly familiar as what he knew became alien, uncertain and fearful. Folded in the recesses of his jacket, a flicker of pre-emptive guilt seemed to burn his cheeks from within as he still agonised over the meaning the small letter would have; a fear which had kept its existence from Bell just now. Rising, the streets soon yielded to higher road and Nekomi stretched out beyond; its nocturnal beauty, like a sprinkling of brilliance across the valley, was lost upon those now so occupied with other things. K1, having noticed Bell's occasional glances, forced himself to relax slightly; his visage easing from its strain as the letter seemed to cut his thoughts, not desiring to alarm Bell anymore than what would inevitably follow. Belldandy was concerned as K1 seemed brittle in his posture; his feelings tumultuous as she wondered what had caused this sudden change. Her thoughts darkening as work or stress seemed more unlikely a cause, she pondered if the demon's presence had burrowed deeper that she had first felt; a worry that she would seek to reassure once they spoke. Both strained minds drew a little relief from the oncoming sights of home; the high trees and homes soon opening to the walls of the temple and they passed through to the small garage. Leaning back, K1 dismounted with a small smile as Belldandy allowed herself a little pause to quickly look upon K1 before turning with him into the house; thoughts heavy behind sapphire eyes. It was while she reclined in the tea room that K1 entered with a impassive expression that her concern grew finer. Sitting, K1's body stiff as he softly looked at Bell, his lips trembled with unborn words before Urd arrived with information for both; their gazes drawn away to her thoughtful expression.

"Oh, hi there. Did everything go well then? Nothing too unexpected down there I hope?" Bell smiled softly while K1 suppressed the jagged memory swelling in his mind, though he too feigned a smile.

"No, things were quite pleasant; more so if not for the circumstances upon us. Beyond this, a wonderful time was had by all, I think." The elder norn smiled softly as her thoughts jumped to other, more pressing matters; her words borne of many thoughtful hours as she sighed.

"That's good to hear Bell, but I would like you two to be here soon; I have information regarding our opponent and with good news and bad news. Once I have made my last checks on what was sent down, I'll set things out for us. Skuld will come too once Banpei is out on the night watch, so be here in 15 minutes, okay."

With that she turned quietly and left down the hallway, leaving Bell and K1 with sombre expectation as to what Peorth had discovered at Urd's requests. Bell peered over as K1 felt his fear creep higher at Urd's words. The coming revelation having bent his thoughts to the enemies beyond and to those who might usurp their life with the power now held in a, largely, stranger's hands. He looked up at Bell and forced a nod. Senses curious, her eyes drew closer with a knowing, soft smile.

"Keiichi, what's the matter. I understand what dwells amongst us is an enemy but you seem winded since our ride home. Did something happen at the meeting?"

Her eyes portals of blue sincerity, the man smiled softly as the time of revelation had come; to understand that their secret had fully escaped into the mind of another, their intentions not fully known. He sighed, sadness fluttering in his chest, as words flowed out.

"Belldandy, something did happen and I….I think it might help if you are the first to know. I think someone may have come to understand what actually has happened here these past few years." He punctuated his words by slipping a letter from his pocket, its tongue open, and held it for Belldandy. The face addressed to him, Bell took it with a questioning visage and gently eased the letter out; its white length opening beneath still eyes and silent lips. She quickly read before pausing, her hand sinking slightly, as troubled eyes turned dark with comprehension. Her voice was soft, though tinged with foreboding.

"I fear that this may not bode well for us, Keiichi. If what they say is true, then the magnitude may be terribly great……"

--

After many tense moments of conversation, the clock hand swept by and soon Skuld parted the screen; tense eyes growing narrow as she spied the closeness of the couple's hands across the table. This she rectified by greeting the two and planting herself between them, K1 withdrawing himself a little from habit as Belldandy seemed distant, a fact which tamed the old flicker of jealousy as her gaze softened slightly. The wait was tinged with anticipation as all three dwelled upon their enemy, the lovers seemingly distracted with equal strength as Skuld wondered if, perhaps, something had happened between the two. This reflection was nipped as Urd slipped in; her expression plain, though steel blue eyes were weighed with insight. Peering at the assembly, she padded forward and sat to rest bronze hands upon the table. After a moment's silence, a lean smile drew her lips up and she drew breath.

"After speaking with Peorth and going over Yggdrasil's reports, I have good news and bad news. We have found my suspicions were on target and that Legion had hidden something when it arrived here after……_they_ agreed to team up. So far, from what we've seen and Peorth's analysis, our enemies have planted energy seeds attuned to a elemental force. Our tussle with the demon last night saw it activate a well of energy; the eruption we saw was pure, unfocused power born of the earth. Having triggered the well, we know that there are four others hidden around the area. Also, having been awoken, the well is still active but would need a powerful nudge to again explode like last night. Also, unfortunately, we are at a loss as to why the system would so randomly scatter fragments around the region, but hopefully we can put something together soon once we understand more.

As expected the reaction was mute as K1 and Skuld sighed and Bell seemed distant. A few moments of reflection was quickly ended as Urd moved on to the other half of her findings; her voice gaining a familiar energy as the others turned once again to listen.

"Now, though, we do understand that neither Nidhegg or Legion can locate the seeds as they would have sunk into the natural world. Now, it gives no advantages but they will have to search to claim them before dipping into the accumulated power. Also, it seems we have something that may help greatly if the reports are correct. Once we find them, wherever they may be, we can render the energy neutral before they bring it back to their side. It's not what I would like, but Peorth and I think it will be enough to at least prevent them getting it."

Urd noticed a slight rise in their spirits as Skuld braved a weak smile, though Bell and K1 seemed strained by this seemingly good news. It worried her, thoughts weaving behind impassive eyes, before Bell spoke.

"If we can locate the fragments as quickly as possible, perhaps we can frustrate their designs, but I wonder why the Empire would do such a thing. Their system is already here and functional, thus a need for energy seems strange to one already powerful." Skuld reflected for a moment before agreeing while Urd concurred; Bell's query having lingered in her own thoughts for sometime.

"Yes, you hit the nail on the head there, Bell. Peorth is still running an investigation and, aside from what we've already seen and know, it's a mystery why they've gone to such an effort around here." The elder norn's words sparked a curiosity in K1 as he turned questioning eyes upon Urd.

"So..if its not really needed, why would they do something that impedes them; I mean, if you've already got plenty of energy why risk losing some you've just created."

"I know, K1. It simply doesn't make sense. What the Empire has done is like having a large, well stocked garden then simply scattering seeds without looking around. The process was well hidden and, after last night, it makes it all the more important to find out what they want them for now."

The silence was pregnant with foreboding before Belldandy spoke; her words soft and thankful, though tinged with a lingering anxiety.

"Thank you, though I know our adversary will have his designs, I am thankful we at least know what he covets. That thought alone allows us to draw strength." Urd smiled, appreciating her sisters soft touch in matters often dark.

"Thanks, Bell. It's something to go by, at least before we dig deeper into this." The norn of the present nodded before, with cool conviction, she looked at K1; the mortal nodding in recognition before Bell turned to Urd with knowing eyes.

"Urd, I fear that what we have discovered of our enemies may not be the only problem before us." Her words seeming to plant some cold stone in her chest, Urd's eyes narrowed with discovery at her sister's words.

"We…we…have another one? If your expression is anything to go by, I have a feeling this will make me either laugh or cry or both…." The deity's sardonic words were followed by Bell nodding to Keiichi who, to Skuld's curious eyes, withdrew a letter from his pocket and reached over to Urd. A bemused expression met the small piece of paper and she took it. Noticing the name on the face, she withdrew the letter and read. Slowly, an eyebrow rose in grim discovery as her eyes grew dark with smothered, rich frustration. Her expression yielded to words which no one had doubted would come eventually.

"I won't ask if this is some really, really bad joke, but if it isn't then I already feel like zapping the writer……."

--

Belldandy cast her eyes, now dark with concern, at her love; her sisters having taken to the discovery as one would with a sudden, shocking realisation. Skuld was mute yet seemed fearful for her beloved older sister while Urd, face stiff with frustration and anger, rubbed her visage slowly, deeply before returning narrow eyes to the letter; the paper laid out in the middle of the table as if some dangerous material only to be handled with care. She sighed and, with a heavy gaze, turned to K1; the man looking back with a shadow of guilt in his soft features. Turning back to the letter, she sighed; revelation having skewed any plan they might have had so far as they were again faced with a new threat. Rubbing her eyes, she closed them to think. Unfortunately, despite her best wishes for this whole scenario to disappear, she glanced down to find the letter still there; the words on the creased paper adding weight to an already precarious situation. Looking up, she found equal concern around the table.

"Now that's a troublesome thing, isn't it?..." Her dull humour lost amid the detached expressions, K1 spoke; his words tense as the past hours bore down upon him.

"I know….I doubted it, but too much of it's true. If she knew this much for so long

then me and Bell never had the slightest idea; we couldn't have guessed she could know this much after arriving so soon." He turned to Bell, now seemingly in thought, as she peered at the parchment. Looking up, she spoke; her words born of deep reflection.

"I'm sorry Urd, but as I can recall, I have never had suspicions or felt anything from Saki since I met her; I haven't felt any power from her and if she does possess some ability, then I assume it may be shielded or suppressed. Beyond this, it's a mystery unless……" Urd twisted her lips in a grim smile, a suspicion on the tip of her tongue.

"Yeah….unless she's linked to our fiery eyed friend, it would appear she realised it herself, or maybe she's been listening to Aoshima; the guy's seen plenty himself but has kept a lid on it so far, so maybe he's found a willing accomplice in whatever he's doing now." Her words were met with grim nodding; the possibility that Saki could be part of some scheme brought back a few unpleasant memories as the possibility of betrayal loomed large.

"So it could be a set up or, at worst, a trap…" the young man intoned quietly; the image of Aoshima hoping to reveal Bell to the world yielding to the demon lord of his dream, pressed down on his thoughts.

"So we are kind of stuck for choice about what to do" Keiichi sighed as he looked over at Bell; the goddess drawing the others attention as she drew the letter close and extended her hand; palm shadowing it as she closed her eyes. In moments, a soft energy seemed to grow between the paper and her hand; the sight drawing curious looks from K1 and Skuld as Urd raised an eyebrow. The energy faded and she turned to the others. Her eyes holding some new knowledge that lifted her concerned visage.

"Yes, your fears are justified, yet I do not believe that is the only answer. I sense these words were written sincerely as I cannot find any coercion or deception in the vestigial energy left. If what I have felt is true, then she may wish to know further of what she has seen or understands."

Urd smiled softly, her sister's empathic power nothing short of remarkable, yet her suspicion still lingered.

"If that's true, then how exactly down we fill her in on what she may, or, may not know." Keiichi lingered on the problem for a few moments before rubbing his temple, words creeping from tentative lips.

"Well…it's..difficult. We can't just ignore it, and I mean it's not like we can drag her in for interrogation either." His words seemed to resonate with Urd; the goddess seeming thoughtful until, to K1's relief, she nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that wouldn't be practical. Though we still have to find out more about our curious Saki…."

Her words lingering amongst the group, Belldandy regarded the letter once more before glancing at K1; her love curious at her expression before she spoke.

"Maybe we should grant her request. Though I'm concerned at what this may bring, I feel that if we understand her then, perhaps, we can avoid any trouble beyond what we can handle. And still, if she does know of our nature, she may have to be told of the demon, lest she fall prey to it unknowingly."

The group was silent for a long moment; the reasoning of Bell's words drawing anxious, fearful thoughts from behind weary eyes. The astute summation turned Urd to reflection and she sighed; her answer tempered by experience.

"That's true, Bell, but first we have to decide if we're going to pull up the curtain for this girl and, if we do, can we bear the weight of what she knows beyond our control?" Her sister nodded, dwelling on what this could mean for K1 and their home. The problems abundant, she knew that an answer would soon be needed in what could be an opportunity to perhaps gain more leeway on earth….or walk into the jaws of a demon waiting in the night.

"This weighs heavily upon us and must be handled with the utmost care so I advise caution, though as K1 is greatly endangered, I must know what he feel's."

Keiichi, though expectant that a solution must come quickly, felt a flicker of guilt; having Belldandy pushed further by this sudden discovery, from within and beyond, stirred too many memories of past betrayals, memories that still echoed in his thoughts even now. Though ill inclined to put anyone else in danger, the options open tonight left them with little sure footing and, though intensely suspicious of what had transpired, would need him to choose.

"Bell…I..know that this is sudden and far to close for a coincidence, though if she simply wishes to speak about what she already knows then….then maybe, as she hasn't revealed anything, we can ask her to keep things quiet. I mean, if she's as we think, then maybe we can let her know."

"That's a big _if_, K1, and on the other hand, if we have to deal with a trap, then we will have strolled into the lion's den. But, maybe if we can lay some ground rules then we can prevent things from spiralling out of control." The elder norn's words meeting with cautious agreement before Skuld aired a tense idea to her sisters.

"Well…why can't we simply rewrite her memories? If she does have some power we don't know about, then maybe we can suppress it until the threat passes. I know it's not particularly nice, but we've done it in the past when we had to and this more than calls for it." The gathering was mixed, though Belldandy considered for a moment before slowly shaking her head, her eyes finding a path through her sister's words.

"I understand Skuld, but even if we did I cannot foretell the consequences; if she understands what we are then she may already know of our power and, if so, I don't want to force her hand. So, we must negotiate, if that is possible…….." Urd eyed her sister with some reserve before Skuld resigned herself with an anxious expression. Belldandy regarded the letter before quietly handing it to a grim K1, her eyes holding a small hope.

"As we have considered, I believe that this may be our most cautious choice in contacting her." Her words lifting his lips slightly, K1 reread it before peering at Bell. The others quietly agreed, with some reservation, and his girlfriend nodded softly. He concurred and rose. He let his eyes fall to the numbers etched near the end of the paper and, with a heavy heart, padded down the hall to the phone. Under the waiting gaze of the divine trio, he dialled the number and waited. For some time it rang and, when he thought it might not be answered, it was finally picked up. A familiar voice was heard and his own wavering lips answered. After a few minutes he nodded with a sigh and the receiver was lowered. He peered back at the group before returning to them; his expression less than promising.

"I got in touch and told her I understood. She told me she would like to meet tonight, if that's okay."

"She wants to meet you just now?...tonight?" Urd intoned with a cold voice as Skuld seemed questioning and Bell contemplated his words; the mortal glancing at the goddess before answering.

"I'm afraid so. She told me where she would like to meet in a few hours. The entrance to the Inokura campus." The trio was silent before Bell looked upon her siblings and returned to Keiichi with a small smile.

"It is suspicious, but if the location is open then maybe we can move with some precautions."

"You're actually agreeing to go!?" Urd groaned before she sighed; leaning back slightly in contemplation, she eyed Bell with narrow eyes.

"If she wants to meet then maybe we can do that, but I don't think you should be with K1; if this is some demonic trap to get you away from the temple then, perhaps, we could play it safe by letting K1 go alone……" The words sparked a fear in Bell that was smothered slightly as K1, his expression tight, offered his agreement.

"Well, yeah…Bell, if I'm the one to arrive, it'll be a test of her intentions. It's safer that way and you'll still be able to see me if anything goes wrong." His words wavered, but were tempered by a resolve that drew a warmth into her eyes. After a few minutes of thought, she slowly agreed.

"Very well, though it doesn't sit well with me, K1 will go to meet her and we shall keep watch from here, but if the need arises I shall be with him instantly. Does every one agree?" The others grudgingly agreed, Urd distrustful and Skuld pensive, as Bell smiled at K1; the young man wondering, behind bemused eyes, if he could carry the bravery of his words tonight.

--

Beneath a bright moon he rode through the night. The air dashing around him as shadows loomed large on his way; the road weaving out under the bike's light as a tension began to grow in his stomach. Drawing close to the meeting place, the roads growing smaller and higher as he sped from Nekomi, his thoughts grew sharp as imagination lent form to myriad fears; wondering if what he may meet would be the woman of recollection, or the monster from his dream. The thought of Bell watching was a slight comfort as he rumbled on through the darkness, but the mystery of this woman's request left him fearful; his seeming vulnerability echoed between the trees, the sky and mountains around. If things turned dangerous then, in truth, he was not entirely alone, though a great hesitation lingered if he should decide to put her in harm's way. A faint resonance within drew a small smile, thankful for her strength, as he drove farther along the high road; his thoughts turning to what the others might be feeling just now as they watched from Tarikihogan. The icy breath of the night wind brought him back and his path stretched out into shadows; his mind upon the place of the meeting as the silent heavens looked on.

His journey nearing its end, the distant lights of the Inokura campus peeked above the distant rock face. Drawing nearer, caution dictating his movements, he turned into the small valley made in the rock face to approach the entrance not far from the cross roads; the sound of the engine suddenly too loud as discretion vied with fear before he passed into the compound proper. The buildings of the Inokura campus loomed beyond, a few windows still lit, when he turned through the car park and beyond into the surrounding area. Approaching, he found the outcrop overlooking the forests and mountains beyond with an unnatural shape catching his eye; an expected sight drawing his chest tight and eyes hard. A car, caught in the moonlight, was found; its body half lost to shadow as a figure lingered near. Their gaze turned to the world beyond, the moonlight splashing across their form, as K1 uneasily and slowly dismounted. His lips suddenly dry, he pressed forward; breath heavy as trepidation turned every shadow into some frightful enemy. His tread drew close and the figure turned, brushing a stray lock from their face, with a small smile lost to shadows. Her eyes lingered on him before lips parted with hesitant words.

"I…I'm sure that you've got many questions. Some more pertinent that others, I expect….." The man couldn't speak for a moment, but soon his thoughts were heard; the sound almost as tentative as her own.

"Saki, I understand what you gave me and I just want to make sure you know what you may have seen……em…that's sounds strange but it's the reason why I'm here, so to speak." She sighed, her answer waited upon with a jumping heart.

"Yes. I know I could have handled that a bit better than simply a letter on your bike, but I didn't wish to cause any more trouble that was necessary. Calling you out here was…..I'll admit….a suspicious thing, though it seemed the right place to meet. I didn't want to appear suddenly at your door and I didn't want to appear as if I was luring you somewhere out of the way, so I choose here. Though I….do think I understand what I have seen. I understand that Belldandy is not all she seems and neither are her sisters."

"What do you think she is then?" His words clumsy between his teeth. The young woman peered at him with impassive eyes and answered.

"I understand that Belldandy is a powerful goddess. She descended from heaven and appeared before you. It was to her that you uttered a wish and she follows you, hand in hand, to this very day." He swallowed hard and smothered the recognition that flickered in his eyes but a new understanding had been born in that moment.

"I don't want to seem like I'm trying to dismiss you, but when did you first…em.. believe…that?"

"Believe? I, at first, didn't understand it myself but as I looked closer, I could see and even feel her power. Her nature, benevolence and harmony with all things seems to be divine; the purity of her energy leaves little for the imagination beyond that…." He seemed to hesitate for a moment before smiling softly, knowing that she had seen something more than others had beheld, even closely, in Bell.

"Not trying to be brisk…but how long have you known?"

"Since before I arrived at Nekomi Tech. Since before then I've been able to…..well…..I have some understanding of the world we can't usually see or feel." Her enigmatic answer drew his eyes narrow, curious as to what she may be speaking of.

"You can see these entities….then, maybe, your psychic or have some power?..." She smiled softly, the reaction about what she hoped to expect as her own secret was revealed to another.

"Yes. You could call it that or maybe some affliction, but I do see them. Spirits, ghosts, entities and other things I don't doubt you've had some experience with too. That's how I fell on you and Belldandy at the university." His suspicions still lingering around her, he softened as he drew closer. The mystery of this woman giving rise to questions.

"That's true, in many, many ways. Though I don't know quite what to say. If…." His tentative utterances dwindled as she smiled and shook her head softly.

"No, Keiichi. I'm not here to blackmail you or drag your secret out for the world. From what I've seen, there's still much to learn and understand of them, but I know that we can't always do it in peace." He recognised what she was referring to. The myriad obstacles, threats and adversities that had arrived here over the years colouring his thoughts.

"You've heard about the other ones too? Well…..yes. Life has been hectic, sometimes literally, but we've managed so far. Though, I'm amazed you knew about what happened here……"

"I know. It was strange to hear them speak…..echo the past between each other, but when I arrived in Nekomi, I found things sometimes too fantastic to believe. Though you're right to be weary, because I'm still not entirely sure sometimes what I see or feel; sadly, far from being an expert in how I handle this……aptitude, you might say."

"Well…I can agree there. But what you might see, along with knowing about...well……..demons, can also be very dangerous. There are things that can jump out at you before you know it. Speaking from all the strange encounters we have had, you have to be very careful…….especially now…." His words feeling misbegotten as they danced around his head, he found a knowing look in Saki's contemplative eyes.

"There is fact in what you say. It's because of something jumping out at me that I'm this way now; not long ago, it was a close encounter with one of them that, you might say, gifted me this ability, though at the time I had no idea what had happened.

"You met one of them? Was it a spirit or a demon?..." A curious expression eased his features as an eyebrow rose in bewilderment.

"Yes, well…..I still don't know what it was; I often wonder precisely what the creature was, but it meeting me was the beginning of everything. At home one night, as I was getting ready to sleep, I happened upon something…….. strange. The air grew cold and the shadows seemed to deepen. A essence, some twisting, weaving energy crept through the room; the apparition growing larger as it rose up. It seemed to linger for a moment before it turned and I thought to hear a voice, but it was too faint, too distorted too listen. With one motion, I met its face, or rather what may have been a face, and its eyes……..like stars as they watched me. I remember the energy seemed to extend out; the creature gesturing to me. I don't know if it meant something or was trying to communicate, though the energy sunk back to it slowly. After this it turned and stalked away, vanishing into a wall and the world returned to what I knew. My breath was cold, a sudden sickness passing through me and I fell. I remember gasping, sweating terribly as I crawled away; my senses distorted as I pulled my self into my room and bound myself in the bed sheets. I didn't sleep and terror followed every thought that night."

Keiichi listened intently, his eyes still as his skin felt tight; phantoms rising as his imagination played with the tale. His lips dry, he sighed and drew his jacket tighter before curiosity spoke.

"That's a disturbing sight. So it…. gave you something; changed you as it tried to touch?" She thought for a moment before answering.

"I think it did that night. But I found that nothing really changed in the world, only that I could see what I could not previously; feel and sense things that had always been there, but imperceptible to most people. In truth, at first I didn't know anything was different. I passed it off as a hallucination or a bad dream, though soon I began to see things, hear things and sense changes in the world around me. I…I could see auras, sense energies and watch spirits; I could hear them speak with each other understand what they felt. I could feel other things too, the ebb and flow of nature, the energy and voice of artificial creations and even know of the dimensions beyond our own. At first I thought I was having a breakdown or even possessed but soon I realised I could filter these as I liked. But I can say, it was not these things that brought me here. Believe me, I was just getting used to….this….. before I encountered a divine being, trying to live quietly on earth with the man who wished for her company." K1 nodded in agreement, intrigued and concerned by the strange events that had visited themselves on this woman.

"I could say the same, when this started for me, and I remember the fear like a gust of wind. If you know about the other places and worlds, I wouldn't grudge you some discretion. Though, I'm sorry for trying to peel you open. It's just that on top of all the things we've had going on, your…em…your boyfriend Aoshima has made himself a pretty big thorn from time to time; though he tries again and again, I realise he has some inkling that Belldandy isn't all she seems, and has occasionally tried to woo her too, or even reveal her unearthly activities. The same goes for his cousin, Sayoko Mishima, in that respect."

"I know, Keiichi. I had my suspicions about him and Aoshima has spoken about Belldandy, but he has nothing substantial. Don't worry; I know what he thinks and he's no closer to her secret, but he isn't entirely as others see him, you know. A victim of his parents and family, really…."

"I see he's still curious then?"

"Well, to a great extent, yes but he seems to have ceased pursuing it for now. I think that may be due to me." Her words, only half in jest, brought a smile before she continued; her inflection growing cooler.

"I know that's something of a help to you guys, especially with what you've got to deal with just now." The man's ears perked up and a realisation dawned; her words touching on their predicament.

"You know about that….then…..you've felt it, realised what it truly is….."

"Yes. It's a demon, isn't it? A strong one too. Very, very strong. I can't quite pin it down, but its here. Like a shadow on the sun. It stretches out, touching all things; in the sky, the earth, day and night. A great power, terrible and deep, that has a purpose. It's….searching…reaching out…..thinking….isn't it?" Knowing eyes turned and found an intrigued gaze; his words echoing her own suspicions.

"You could say that; from what I've heard it's looking for something here, but I don't really know what it is." His guarded words found affirmation as she nodded; her eyes bearing some unspoken discovery."

"I think so too. It searches for something that was once whole, some power that came from far away. It inserted itself here…but…somehow…it shattered, broke into many pieces and fell away. I feel that is what this thing is searching for so deeply." Her words resonating with the concerned, pensive faces back home, he tried to smother the accuracy of her insight as his features struggled to remain impassive. But if she knew, if she understood, then what would this mean for their current problem, beyond her agreeable gestures so far as she spoke.

"Keiichi, what I've told you tonight is, as far as can tell, the truth. It is the reason I slipped you that letter earlier and asked you come here. I have come to understand that the world can be more unpredictable than I ever imagined; what I've seen, heard and felt testifies to that. But also, I know that the problems you've got are great, even with Belldandy and her sisters. In this strange circumstance we've fallen into, perhaps some help on your side would make things go easier." His eyes grew and his lips moved tentatively, understanding the point of her question.

"You…you want to help us?" The thought twisted as he wondered what to say. What should he say to this enigmatic woman and the account she had given: her insights bridging one world and another. He was silent for a few moments, trying to weigh the opinions of those not present, but doubtless watching. Carefully, he answered.

"Saki…this…this is dangerous, even when things aren't like this, there can be times when even the smallest encounter can spell trouble for everyone; believe me, I've found myself hard pressed more times than I want to remember, and I don't know what this thing, it or him really wants…." She took his words quietly; her eyes knowing as she nodded.

"I would be lying if I said that was my first choice, Keiichi. The prospect of facing a demon, a true infernal spirit, doesn't gather too much interest and if I could avoid it…then maybe I would try harder. But, because I can see them, I doubt they'll simply ignore me like most people. As it comes deeper into the world, I..I'm afraid of what it may do and I would like to try and contain it, if that's possible, rather than fall beneath its power."

"I understand, it's just that it's a lot to take on and I really don't want to get anymore involved than needs to be, for your own sake. But thanks for the offer, maybe we can do something more, once I know what the others feel about it...I mean this problem, and try to understand it."

"Yes, that's being careful. You need to talk it over and I'm grateful you will. Also, thanks for having me on this bizarre night, especially when I know you don't need more on your mind, and Belldandy's too with my strange requests. It's getting late to be out here, so maybe I should get going." She smiled then trod over to her car and fished out the keys. Opening the door, she seemed to linger for a moment before turning to him again, the night air ruffling her locks as she spoke.

"Keiichi, I think this will sound like the novice telling the master how to practise their art, but please be careful. The more I get into this, the more I think that we have to be weary of the other beings, especially as we always seem to come out on the painful side of things. Have a safe journey." With that she ducked into the vehicle and the engine eased into life. The car reversing before turning, moon light dancing across the windscreen. Saki gave a little nod to the watching man and then pulled away back to the car park. In moments, he heard her pass away down the road and into the night. The sound having faded, he noticed that almost all of the lights had gone out over on the campus. Alone now, his thoughts brimming with questions, doubts and puzzles, he cast tired eyes to the valley beyond. The wind sighed, a cool breath that skimmed his cheeks, before peering at the heavens; the stars glittering amid the cold sky and the moon shining bright. A great Cheshire grin, as if finding some humour in the problems of the mortals below.

--

For the waiting others, gathered around the tea room table, their attention had been rooted, with various feelings of suspicion, on the ball of light in the centre; the vision of K1 standing alone under the stars within its border being their portal onto the outside world. Their expressions wavering, the vigil was almost over; thoughts turning to what must come next, but what? Belldandy sat with solemn visage before the vision of her love as he slowly mounted and drove from the almost silent campus; her thoughts pondering what to make of Saki and her entreaties in such a hard time for them. Skuld sat impassively, acutely suspicious of this woman; especially her charming, cool mien with K1. Her mind lingering on Belldandy and what they might do with this peculiar person. Urd, chin sunk in her palm, had been attentive but remained focused upon the words that fell from the woman's lips; considering that perhaps Bell might have been right with Saki being sincere, but still suspecting deception from this sudden appearance. As they observed him depart down the road to Nekomi, their voices broke a heavy silence; the tension having ebbed and flowed as K1 made his night ride.

"Well, that was certainly odd." Urd intoned, with some reservation. Belldandy lingered upon the image of K1 for a moment before agreeing.

"I am doubtful, very doubtful but I sense fear and trepidation in her; her words were soft, but not easily spoken, her power…..if it is that, weighs heavily upon her spirit. I understand that this is much too sudden to be a coincidence, but if she understands what is transpiring then we must consider what she offers." Skuld was not wholly convinced, despite her sister's careful words, and sighed.

"If she knows so much, then maybe we could watch her; see what she's up to before we start speaking with her. I mean, we can't trust her just like that and she could be hiding something else, maybe just using K1 to get at us….." Bell nodded and Urd's gaze narrowed; both sister's having valid points though the sudden appearance of this woman could be more than what it first seemed. If she was telling the truth, no matter how doubtful, then maybe the demon's presence hadn't gone unnoticed by others after all but, if she was something else, they would have to be careful of her presence in this; weary that she may already have been demonically influenced earlier, her vision ringing very familiar alarm bells from a few of Mara's exploits. She peered at Belldandy with curious eyes.

"Skuld has a point there. We can't really take her at word, even if she does know about us, and there's no guarantee she might not be something trying to use him for her own gain. We can't simply ignore her presence, but getting too cosy in a situation like this is asking for trouble; maybe if we could figure out a solution that keeps everyone safe, then we can focus on the problems without having K1 pulled in two directions.

Belldandy reflected upon her sisters worries with a knowing mind. With K1 on his way back, they would speak on this strange matter, but the question of Saki and her possible link with their current problem would have to be considered, as would her seemingly free request to help the embattled goddesses. Once they had discussed it, a decision would be required, and soon. She believed that there may be some link to the demon lord's arrival and thus must be approached cautiously. But, if her powers lent themselves to their cause then the whereabouts of the seeds, now gestating great elemental power, may be found quicker, but exposing an almost unknown person to the, often terrifying, world beyond wasn't something they could do easily; and, if this was done, what then? What if she had some agenda known only to herself? It was a vexing and dangerous problem…..

"I think we must speak with K1 and consider what must be done. I understand that she may not be all she seems, and we cannot wholly trust her words, but if she is sincere then we may have an ally against our enemy's plot. Also, if she can help us find these fragments, the weight lifted would allow us more strength to counter the demon, if need be. I realise we must be very careful and perhaps, if K1 agrees, we can keep in touch with her in trying to unravel this design. This isn't the most favoured choice, in the circumstances, but we must keep our options open and proceed with an open mind." Her sisters took the view as they did. Skuld was still pensive and Urd understood that caution on all fronts would be vital, though she had her doubts.

"I've got a few reservations about this, but I'll go with that," Urd nodded, combing a platinum lock as Skuld added her voice.

"The danger we're already isn't going to get any better, but maybe if we can work something out with her, we could keep both problems at bay, so I'll go with onee-sama." Belldandy lent a thankful smile as she continued.

"Maybe later, something else can be worked out, but for now let us be considerate in our plans." They offered a tired acknowledgment and Belldandy eyed the clock, the hands drawing the hour further into the night. Keiichi was on his way home and could be spoken with then; his feelings important before they moved.

"Bell, I going to try and establish some correlations in this elemental pattern; our best bet to working some checklist out before we go after them. I'll be trying Peorth again if you need me." Urd nodded and padded out into the hall as Skuld, aired her solution.

"I'll think of something to locate these fragments; I'm thinking they must have at least some signature, no matter how submerged they have become. Trying to differentiate will probably need scanning ability and a full spectrum analysis. I'll take awhile, but I can maybe modify Sigil and Banpei to help. Hopefully we can speed things up then." Her disquiet face suddenly grew surprised as Bell reached over to take Skuld's hand in her own; a word of thanks and a familiar faith bolstering her young sister's spirits. Skuld too left for her rooms, her eyes tired but ready for the challenge to come tonight. Belldandy too, would prepare, once Keiichi got home and gave his feelings on this whole exploit. For a moment, she dwelled in silence; her thoughts turning to the news of Ginsei Kyuuden. The confrontation and the destruction it left behind had been explained as a power surge which had overloaded underground wires before exploding. This accident was followed by a fire which had caused much more damage. An investigation was underway, but Belldandy knew they would not find or feel what truly lay in the bowels of that place. It was that thought of great power, suddenly unleashed that drew a fear into her mind; the myriad problems, adversaries and the demon lord's machinations bringing their world into jeopardy once again. Returning soon, Keiichi would bring his thoughts on how things had gone and what they could do, but despite all the solutions they thought of, she dwelled upon his safety for the future. A new day would come soon, a new beginning with morning's dawn, but still her thoughts were no brighter, the demon's hidden desires holding sway in her heart.

--

Hi again. This chapter has taken longer than I first planned, the intentions I originally had made harder by a cold, hardware failure and some inconveniences along the way. But with things going almost normally now, we can get things going again.

Thanks,

Sorcerer's Familiar.

.


End file.
